Change of Heart
by KOGA'sgurl
Summary: The Sacred Jewel is complete, but at the cost of what? Lord Sesshoumaru faces loss, and Kagome faces the truth and reflects over Inuyasha. But will she find love she couldn't with Inuyasha, in the arms of another man?
1. Chapter 1

_**Yay I'm back! To those who still remember me, I hope I don't let you down with this one. For those who don't know me, I hope I make a fan out of you, and hope you like! On with the story, which by the way I workd really hard on, but of course new ideas are always welcome, along with reviews! Enjoy!**_

**Bold letters mean a scenery change, or character change.**

**_Italic words meanauthor talking_**

**Chapter 1**

Lord Sesshoumaru walked along side his unlikely group of companions as he patrolled his lands. With piercing eyes and movements as silent as death itself, he guarded his belongings as if he was guarding his life. Not distracted by the yelping imp being chased by the merry child Rin, who was obviously looking for payback from Jaken, he took each stride as if trying to get farther away from the pair. Finally silence followed the loud squeak, and the Great Demon Lord felt the presence of the little girl child who followed him everywhere next to him.

"My Lord, Rin is tired; may we please take a rest?' Gazing at the human child, he noticed a change in her aura, once full of energy and joy, was now a bit off, almost as if she was beginning to get sick or something of the sort. Nodding, she smiled simply and plopped down under the nearest tree and immediately was taken over by sleep. Not admitting it, Lord Sesshoumaru was a little concerned and could not help but wonder what was happening to the young girl.

"Jaken." He called in his quiet yet powerful voice.

"Yes my Lord?" Immediately the small imp was by his side, tending to his master's every will. He waited patiently for what seemed an eternity as his Lord observed Rin while sleeping and then moved towards her as if trying to study her even closer. Not shocked, but close to it, Jaken was amazed at the tenderness his master's face held when looking at the little girl. He had never seen such…heart in anything his master possessed, little less in his face, which was always masked with a mask of hard cruelty and nothing else.

"Have you noticed anything strange in Rin in the past few days?" Keeping his words short, Jaken knew the master wasn't looking for any blabber but a straight answer.

"No my Lord. Well besides the fact she has been more tired than usual, then no." Lord Sesshoumaru again looked towards him as if telling him to explain. "Oh well umm, she has been a bit drowsy and doesn't play as much. And I have noticed that her eating habits have changed, for she doesn't eat as much as before which was a considerable amount." Jaken laughed at his last remark, but shut up quickly after being sent a death glare from Sesshoumaru.

"It's none of my concern, but I believe the girl is getting sick, don't you?" He asked him a simple question, or so he thought for all the little imp answered with was a bunch of mumbles. "Jaken, be quiet, I asked a simple enough question, but I see that is too much to handle for you so don't answer it." Jaken clamped his mouth shut, though it was hard work for he was pissed to say the least that he would give more concern to this human dump then to his loyal servant.

Lord Sesshoumaru was deep in thought, wondering what was happening to the only human he could live with without killing it for even speaking to him the way this little girl did. Maybe she was getting sick, but she wasn't in any danger…right? For once the Demon Lord of the Western Lands felt as if he didn't have a hold of the situation and he didn't like the feeling. Moments passed in utter silence, until he started to move towards the sleeping form of Rin.

"My Lord?" Jaken was utterly confused by everything and couldn't make anything out. Sesshoumaru kept walking and then stood still, towering over Rin. Then turning slightly towards Jaken, he spoke softly as if to not interfere with her sleep.

"You are to watch over her until she wakes up, then you will take her to the castle and keep her there. If she asks for me, just tell her I am away and will be back soon. Observe her closely, Jaken and report to me anything unusual, understood?" Jaken nodded obediently and stood there, dumbfounded. Finally breaking from his stupor, Jaken felt bold enough to ask further questions to his master.

"But my Lord, where are you going? And shouldn't I be going with you, I am your loyal servant after all. And babysitting the child is the job of Ah-Uh, and my job is to-"

"Your job is to follow my orders or die. Plain and simple and my orders were to watch over Rin, were they not?"

"Yes my Lord, but I am to follow you to the death, and that is what I was taught."

"You were taught to obey your master's every command! I grow tired of you Jaken, so either you obey or become my swords next victim. I won't lose any sleep from it." Jaken was speechless. He couldn't believe what his master had just said, after all the sacrifices he had done for him and all the moments he nearly lost his life for being loyal to him. And now the bastard was threatening to kill him if he didn't look after this dump of trash called a human! He couldn't believe it, and he just stood there choking on his own anger, mumbling nonsense that no one could make out.

"Jaken?" Lord Sesshoumaru asked it not out of concern but out of irritation for having to wait upon his servant's reply. Jaken just nodded not being able to say anything else and not wanting to test the truth of his master's words, he gave in and kept everything to himself. "For once you used your head." Turning away from Jaken and Rin, he spoke out a few last words. "Take care of her with your life or you will pay with yours." From green to red, Jaken was drowning in his own rage and couldn't even breathe, but he calmed down as much as he could to not act on his anger and be killed in an instant without any hesitation. And with nothing to say, Jaken watched as his master walked away into the forest on a mission he knew nothing about.

**The sacred jewel was complete, and the journey was over. Their goal was all but achieved. Naraku had disappeared, dead or not it didn't matter for his life source had been taken and now he was nothing but a pitiful half-breed stripped from his power, control, and energy. Life itself had been ripped away from him, for his threatening demonic powers had vanished and he was living without breathing a single breath of life. Locked away in the cave in which the pitiful life of the outlaw Onigumo had ended and the demon heart of Naraku had felt its first heart beat, there his pathetic short life was soon to be finished. But all this, at the cost of what? Kagome stood before the well holding the sacred jewel in her hands; she took a deep breath and stepped forward. Her home for many years had given her what she had never found in the present, in the past she found companionship so deep, death was it's only separation, adventure she only heard about in fairytales and movies, pain that even though cruel, molded her into a woman wise beyond her years, fantasy that not even her imagination could dream of creating, and compassion so passionate she dared to call it love. Her years in the Feudal Era had armed her with the tools to be able to survive, with honed senses, a physical form that could be envied by even athletes, ability in archery that can rival even those of Kikyo, and a mind to follow her instincts but not be controlled by them.**

**With every lesson and gift this era had given her, her heart ached at the thought of leaving it. But here, nothing else was left; she had no reason to stay, and no will to return to the place with so many memories. Her heart could not withstand the memories of her last days here; to relive them would be to end her life. Stepping into the well, she dared not look back, and only looked forwards to the present, her life, and her rehabilitation from the last lesson the Feudal Era had brought down upon her.**

The stench was undeniably the one of that worthless half-breed Naraku, who had so stupidly kidnapped Rin from him and was defeated by Inuyasha, surprisingly. But only his scent was here, not his presence. Looking upon the battle field, Lord Sesshoumaru pinpointed the vital points in the battle by observing the spots where much blood was splattered over the floor, both of Naraku and his idiotic brother Inuyasha. Though his skills surpassed those of Inuyasha's when it came to battle techniques and everything else, he didn't doubt the obvious power the Tetsusaiga possessed and had no doubt that the sword unleashed them on Naraku.

Stepping over the gruesome corpses of those fallen in battle, Sesshoumaru spotted many of Naraku's reincarnations lying motionless on the floor. Realizing that something was off, he looked around and proved himself correct. Sauntering slowly away from the field, he set his goal, to find his hanyou brother.

_**So? Please don't leave without reviewing, I really wanna know what you thought about it. Hope I didn't let you down, and if I didn't, please don't let me down! love you guyz!**_


	2. Home Again

**_Alright here's the next chapter to my story, which I'm planning to have up for a bit cause this story has tons of twists and plots, so get comfortable, cause not even I know whats going to happen! Thanx for the reviews for those who sent them, I appreciate it! Anywayz, enough of me..._**

**Bold- change of scenery or character**

**_Italic- author notes_**

**Chapter 2**

Kagome looked up at the house she had abandoned for so many days and wished for, for so many nights. Her breathing was ragged, and her chest was begging for air, but ignoring it she made her way to the side entrance which opened into the living room. Reaching for the knob she held her breath.

'How are they going to react? What will my mother say? Will they turn their backs to me, as I have done to them so many times? Souta? Grandpa? Mother? I have failed you all, but now I beg for your forgiveness. Please don't leave me…I've already been abandoned…I don't want to lose more loved ones…' Kagome's thoughts were broken by a pain-filled cry. Worried, she opened the door and stepped into the dark living room. Her once colorful and lively home was now cloaked with shadow and only whispers of what once was here. Troubled, Kagome made her way to the kitchen, noticing how very quiet it was besides the low moans coming from the kitchen. Sliding the door open, she stepped into the gray kitchen cautiously looking around.

"Mother?" Her voice was calm but her eyes showed differently as they caught sight of the broken frame of what she believed to be her mother. A clatter of dishes echoed throughout the house as her mother turned and for once in 2 weeks her eyes could see the daughter she thought she had lost. Not daring to take a breath in fear that this dream would end too soon, she gazed at the young woman before her, waist length hair darker than the blackest night, face now touched by light color on her cheeks, tall and graceful, her body was toned and slender, but those eyes, the eyes of her little baby, those had changed most of all, they had turned cold and the dancing light she had been greeted by every morning was now gone from her beautiful blue eyes

"Kagome?" A whisper so low she wasn't sure if Kagome had heard it, her breathing became heavy when Kagome smiled in response. Her mother whimpered noticing that her smile had too been changed. Kagome's breath caught in her throat as she set her eyes on the face of the woman she remembered to be strong, always passionate about life, and never letting her face falter from her usual bright smile. This woman wasn't even the shadow of what her mother was, her face was streaked with dry tears, and new ones were setting new trails along her face, her body was stooped and seemed as if exhausted and her arms were shaking under the black sweater she was wearing, but what Kagome couldn't handle was the look in this woman's face. Her eyes were red and puffy, meaning she must have been crying for quite some time, but even behind that they held a look of complete despair, pain that was consuming her from the inside and tearing her away on the outside, her eyes were of a woman broken to the point of being unfixable and Kagome broke down and cried at the feet of her mother, who was now a mere phantom of her hero.

Kagome felt a hand cautiously place itself upon her bent head as she let tears flow heavily down her face. Looking up with blurry eyes she made out the movement of her mothers lips as they pulled into a sincere smile, but not of happiness but of relief, of what though she did not know. Heart broken she dared not smile back in fear that if she even so much as moved her mouth she would yell out in pain. Her mother dropped to her knees and looked into her daughter's face, eyes searching for an answer Kagome wasn't sure she could give. After an infinity of silence, the old woman spoke out in a cracked whisper.

"My baby." Kagome let her years of pain break out of her as she spilled out her heart crying into her mother's arms, letting her hold her, soothing her with an embrace she had been dying to give to her daughter. "Kagome, why did you leave?" Kagome hiccupped trying to understand her question. Noticing her mother's embrace had gotten tighter; she felt her heartbeat pound in her chest, hearing it as she was pressed against it.

"The same reason I left all those other times. For the Sacred Jewel." Kagome whispered the only response she could think of to please her mother. But it didn't and again her mother asked.

"Why?" Reluctantly, Kagome moved away from her mother's arms and looked into her face asking her with her eyes. Kagome's mother was looking for an answer she knew her daughter had but didn't know she could say.

"Mom I don't understand." She searched in her mother's face what she had really asked.

"Why did you leave when you knew he wasn't for you?" Kagome stared with a shocked expression into the eyes of her mother. The question had hit her where it hurt the most, and the wound had opened to a screaming point as Kagome realized that her mother knew.

**Lord Sesshoumaru walked with ease over every inferior demon that quaked at his feet. He had been "ambushed" by desperate demons in search of power, but with a quick glare, they had dropped at his feet and began groveling for forgiveness. Unworthy of his time, he just stepped over them and began his journey again. About to head out of the forest he was in, a sudden wind caught his attention. A slight but definite scent was being carried by this sudden gust of winds, one he was familiar with. Facing the direction in which the wind had come from he set his eyes on the dark figure laying in a heap a couple of miles away. Even with his superior sight, he could not make out who the figure was but he had an idea and was going to find out.**

**Low moans resounded from the heap as Sesshoumaru came closer and closer to the shadow, and he winced at the smell that had attacked him with the sudden gust of wind. There was no doubt about it, that smell he could recognize even with the crippling stench that was heavily cloaking his scent, and he smirked as he came upon his fatigued body.**

**_Yea I know, this one was short, but don't worry, I'll make it up to you. Besides, like I said this one's gonna be long, so don't wanna give out too much info in the begining...love you guyz and please review!_**

**_Reviews:_**

**_demonchik39- HI! Yea I know, it's been a long time, but hey better late than never. I hope I don't let you down, and I'm gonna push myself to update regularly this time, cause last time it took forever to put a chapter up, oops. anywayz, it was great hearing from you, and by the way keep up the great work on your story!_**

**_Child of the Silvery Moon- Thanx, yea I know poor Rin, and I think you're not gonna like what happens, but it's all for a good reason, so don't hate me plz! hope you liked it!_**

**_Kira the Mizu Ryuu- Thanx for the review! Plz keep telling me if you like it or not, appreciate it!_**

**_Zanstorm(Trunksgrl:)- Of course I remember you! Cool name by the way. I was trying to build up suspense so it would keep you interested, I'm glad to hear it worked. I appreciate the compliment, thanx for reviewing and I hope I don't let you down! Plz keep telling me what you think, I value your opinion a lot since you reviewed my last story and you know me a bit more. Thanx again!_**


	3. Forgotten Past

**_Ok since the last chapter was kinda short, I thought I'd make it up to you by making this one longer. It alsointroduces 2 of my own characters that play a big part in my story, so hope you like them! _**

**_(I completely forgot about the disclaimer, so plz dont tell nobody!)_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, and I don't own any of the characters, beside Nyoko adn Yukiko._**

**Bold- Scene change or character change**

**_Italic- Author notes_**

**Chapter 3**

Nightfall had settled in behind them as Lord Sesshoumaru stood staring ahead of him at the pitiful face of a human. The usual smirk he carried in his face when facing an opponent was gone without a trace and now he only held his icy interior that not even the sun could touch.

"I am not here to battle, for you are in no position to initiate a fight." A menacing cackle came from deep in his throat as Inuyasha looked up to face the demon lord before him.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Telling me what to do! No one tells me what to do, especially arrogant demons who think they're better than everybody else." Sesshoumaru dismissed his acts as stupidity and decided against ripping his head off for he was better than that. But what he couldn't figure out was the sudden sensation that not everything was right with Inuyasha, not that he cared but he was curious to know.

"Where is your usual company? That group of humans you allowed to become your companions." Inuyasha's blank face wasn't the response Sesshoumaru expected from his hotheaded brother. He expected a loud response followed with a meager attempt of attack, but he wasn't doing anything but staring at him with dumbfounded eyes.

"Companions? What are you talking about? I work alone; groups are nothing but a band of weaklings who can't be alone. I'm stronger than that." Trying to puff out his chest he moaned as his back screeched with pain. Leaning against his sword, Lord Sesshoumaru noticed that it wasn't transformed. Remembering that all half demons lose their demon blood for one night he looked up into the night sky and saw that it was a half moon, and decided that this was the night when Inuyasha lost his demon blood for he was before him in the form of a human. But something didn't feel right.

"Are you saying that you abandoned your group?" Sesshoumaru pressed on, determined to find out what happened and why he could not get that unsettling feeling to stop. Inuyasha scoffed at his question and then his eyes went dark with suspicion.

"I never traveled with anyone. Why are you trying to say I had a group, I never did and never will. But what I don't get is why you say to know so much about me. You don't know me!" Inuyasha's antics were even more idiotic than before, and Sesshoumaru was starting to grow suspicious of Inuyasha and what had happened to his companions.

"Inuyasha stop playing games with me, I am not here to argue with your stupidity, I am here for that miko you traveled with, your wench. I need her to care over Rin." Sesshoumaru stood taller than before demanding respect and answers Inuyasha was hiding from him.

"How the hell do you know my name! And I'm telling you I DON'T TRAVEL WITH ANYONE!" Sesshoumaru was startled at the answer he got and stared intensely at Inuyasha, figuring out if he was lying or telling the truth. But Inuyasha's eyes didn't lie, they never could, he didn't know who this Sesshoumaru was, he didn't know that they were brothers, even if that fact disgusted Sesshoumaru it was a fact, and then Sesshoumaru realized everything.

"You don't remember anything do you?" Inuyasha stared at him anger boiling inside him for this egotistical demon who thought he knew who he was. He had never seen him in his life, and he wasn't about to let this strange demon disrespect him. And what was his deal thinking he knew him and saying he traveled with pitiful weaklings? That self-centered bastard!

"Listen you stuck-up piece of shit, I don't have time to be wasting with you, I have better things to be doing, so shut up and finish this fight, cause that's all I'm looking for, not this stupid talk you're saying, pretending to know me. I don't give a rat's ass who you are so don't act like you know me!" Inuyasha raised his sword in defiance of this demon and gave him a death glare. Sesshoumaru however was beyond shock, though he didn't show it. 'So then it is true. Inuyasha remembers nothing of his past, and he remembers nothing of that miko I came to find. Then I have no business here, and to kill him off right now would be unrewarding. I will take care of him some other time, when he at least has a sliver of a chance.'

"Your disrespect will be taken care of later. You no longer have what I want so I am not about to waste my time any longer. Another time Inuyasha, another time." A silver mist formed under Sesshoumaru's feet, turning into a firm cloud that carried him away. Inuyasha was left there feeling pissed and confused.

"Who was that guy?"

**"BRING ME WATER!" A loud shriek echoed throughout the house as the shrill voice of Nyoko, the element demon who was the head servant in the castle, demanded water. She raced back to the bedside of the young child Rin, who was burning up with fever. It had been four days since the master had left, and the child Rin had taken a twist for the worst as she burned with high temperature. Shivering, Rin moaned with complaints of being so cold. Nyoko covered her with a warm blanket and placed the wet towel over her forehead, careful not to wake her.**

**"Nyoko! What is going on?" Jaken's earsplitting voice made Nyoko jump as she turned to meet the angry eyes of a green imp. "Have you not cured her yet? You worthless wench, move!" Nyoko moved with the push of the green imp. She glared at the ugly demon, wishing she could kill him there and then. She was to be the heiress of her father's empire in an exotic land far from here, but her father had fallen into debt with Lord Sesshoumaru and he had sent her away as a debt payment and she has been working here ever since. She missed her home with all her heart and desired nothing more but to return, but she couldn't deny the fact that here she felt secure and Lord Sesshoumaru had given her respect and never treated her badly. But this idiot imp however, was another story.**

**"Sir Jaken, she should not be disturbed, she needs to rest. Her temperature is only getting worse, so if you don't mind I would like to take care of her without any interruptions." She bumped Jaken away with her hips as she stepped back into her place, trying to hide her smirk as she watched him fall to the floor. Jaken mumbled many insults in a language she would never repeat.**

**"Listen here you pathetic wench, just because Lord Sesshoumaru hasn't put you in your place doesn't mean I'm not." He rose to his full height, which wasn't much and stood before Nyoko. But she paid no mind to his pathetic antics as she had no time to waste with this idiot of a demon, and turned away from him, tending to her sick patient. "Oy wench, I'm speaking to you, and this Jaken will not be ignored by the likes of you! "**

**"The likes of me? Well if you can't handle the 'likes of me', leave me be and we will all be content." She faced him with defiance as he fumed with rage.**

**"I will not be spoken to like that you pathetic excuse for a demon. I don't understand why Lord Sesshoumaru keeps you here, for you are not even worthy of the dirt he steps on!" His shrill shrieks echoed throughout the house as she gasped with indignation. She was a servant, that she was, but she had dignity and wasn't about to let this worthless imp disrespect her.**

**"I will not allow anyone to speak to me that way, especially not a scrawny, spineless coward like you!" She had no need to yell, for even in whispers the imp could tell the deep loathing this demon held for him. He might be ignorant but he wasn't stupid, so he backed away leaving the room and slamming the door behind him. Nyoko sighed as she kept tending to the young girl, smirking to herself as she felt a tinge of pride for putting that Sesshoumaru-wannabe in his place. Giggling at her thoughts, she watched Rin sleep deeply.**

**"Nyoko, here's the water you asked for." Nyoko smiled at the young girl who walked in. A pale face met Nyoko's gaze as the young girl offered her the cold water. Nyoko took the bowl from her and began changing the child Rin's rags.**

**"Thank you Yukiko." Nyoko politely thanked the young girl and gave her the bowl with the dry cloths. Yukiko hesitated a bit before stepping closer to the bed near Nyoko.**

**"If you don't mind, um I'd like to stay here, to um to watch over Lady Rin for awhile, please." The timid voice of Yukiko caused Nyoko to smile gently at the girl.**

**"I don't mind at all. Why don't I take those rags to the kitchen and you stay here and watch over Rin until I get back ok?" Yukiko nodded. "Thank you. I'll be right back." Yukiko stayed watching over Rin, thinking to herself of the great opportunity that just presented itself.**

**_OK my lovely readers, what did you think? Plz review, I love them, so plz keep sending them, and any ideas I would greatly appreciate, cause the more ideas, the longer the story, lol! Alright, bye guyz, plz review!_**

**_Reviews:_**

**_demonchik39- Ok deal, lol. thanx for the compliments, I missed coming on here and just writing, but I'm glad you liked it! Yea my story is going to be full of twists that is sure to make my story long, maybe longer than my first one. So keep up your end of the deal and I'll do it with mine, love ya bye!_**

**_Kira the Mizu Ryuu- I'm glad you liked it! I hope that confusion made you even more interested, and hopefully this chapter clears it up a bit, though I think it'll make you even more confused, lol! Thanx for the review, plz keep sending them!_**

**_Kantra- Yea I guess so, if you keep reading it and keep sending reviews! Hope you like it!_**


	4. Reflection

**_I know this isn't much of an update cause the chapter isn't so long, but this should keep you happ long enough for me to update a longer chapter, I hope! Love ya guyz! Until next time!_**

**_Disclaimer- you know already_**

**_Italic- author's note_**

**Bold- change of scene or character**

**Chapter 4**

Staring up at a ceiling, she was unsettled by the fact that her heart yearned to see the sparkle of the stars before she slept, not this wall blocking from her what she remembered to be her world. Turning to her side she sighed, exhausted from everything. Life had been too harsh on her and she didn't know if she would ever be able to wake from this nightmare wearing her out.

"Kagome? Are you asleep?" Kagome's first instinct was to pretend to be asleep, but then she realized who it was.

"No." She sat up in the dark, seeing only the shadow of her little brother in her doorway. The moon made for little light as it was only a sliver, and she could barely make out the form of her brother making his way to her bed. Kagome opened her bed sheets to him as he slipped in and made himself comfortable in her arms. A comfortable silence fell between the two as she stroked his hair feeling the world around her melt away. She missed this, having her family near, having the never-faltering love of a family member. After minutes of this, Souta stirred in her arms.

"Kagome, I…I missed you." Kagome's heart skipped a beat as his words came crashing down on her. Souta snug in deeper in Kagome's bed and soon his deep breathing was heard. Not wanting to wake him, Kagome settled into her bed, waiting for sleep that seemed so far from her reach. He missed her? He said it in a way that made her feel as if she had been gone for years, is that what he felt? That it was as if she had been gone for years? Kagome cried silent tears, watching her brother sleep in her arms, and letting her mind wander to memories she would rather forget.

**_"Why did you leave when you knew he wasn't for you?" _**Those words pounded in her head as she stared at the darkness. She had no answer; she couldn't say anything because not even Kagome herself knew the answer. Why _**did** _she leave? What was pulling her to go with him? Her mother never said anything against her leaving to the Feudal Era, but she noticed that on this last trip she wasn't happy with her leaving. She never told her why, but Kagome knew her mother knew what she would be going through though how she did not know. Inuyasha had been very strange on that last day he came to her era, but she had paid no attention to it. Inuyasha was always strange, always in one of his moods, but this time it was different, and Kagome was too blind to see it.

**_"I don't know why. Mom…I loved him." _**She had, and she didn't know if she still did or not, but her feelings had changed, and her heart was another. She closed her eyes and saw his face, she walked outside and heard his voice call to her, she slept and her dreams were haunted by his eyes. She couldn't escape him and she wasn't sure if she wanted to.

**_"But did he love you?"_** Those words she couldn't handle. She knew the truth, but she couldn't face it, so she ran from it. But no more running, she wasn't strong enough to keep running. The truth was that he loved Kikyo, and he only loved me because I was his relief, his comfort. At one point she believed with every fiber in her that he loved her for being Kagome. The truth was he loved her second, but loved Kikyo first and nothing more. There was no thought to it, no twists, nothing but the bare truth.

**_"He loves Kikyo." _**That was the only thing she could say, and then she broke down further, letting her mother hold her while stripping her from her weights, her troubles.

**_"You are not Kikyo, you are Kagome. That is you, a sweet, loving, caring, beautiful young woman; you can't be anyone but you." _**Kagome reflected on what her mother had said, and found comfort in her words. She was right, she could be no one but Kagome, and Inuyasha preferred Kikyo, and as much as it hurt, she wasn't Kikyo. But Kagome was as good a woman as Kikyo, she felt no bitterness towards Kikyo after everything, and she felt proud of the woman she was.

**_"Why does it hurt so much?"_** Oh Kami did it hurt. It hurt to the point of numbness. She felt as if the worlds itself were pounding her from every side, but she couldn't feel anything but that. Not even the warmth of her mother's arms as she cradled her. It hurt because she lost him. She lost him to the person she was supposed to be. But she wasn't her, and she wasn't Inuyasha's, not anymore. But did she still love him?

**_"That I can't help you with baby. The only one who can survive this is you." _**Exhausted, she gave up on her soul searching to surrender to her biggest desire, sleep. Feeling as she was just torn from the inside out, she restlessly fell asleep. Surviving from her own heart, she slept with a sad smile on her face.

**_Sorry no replies today, I'm sorta in a rush, but I did'nt want to leave you without anything! PLz keep sending mereviews, cause thats the only reason I'm updating as fast as I am! Love ya guyz, thanx for the support, appreciate it!_**


	5. Blurred Images

**_Hey guyz, long time no see, lol...yea ok I kno I left you guyz for a while, but I was celebrating the 4th of July for the whole weekend, so I had no time to update, but don't worry this chapter should make it all better, maybe...but my story is now about to take off into lots of dark twists, so hold on! OK then hope you enjoy!_**

**_(Disclaimer- This always gets me depressed, so I let's get it over with, I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters, beside my own.)_**

**Bold- Change of scenery or character**

**_Italic- Author's notes_**

**Chapter 5**

Sky passed him, as he flew threw the air, wondering to himself why Inuyasha hadn't remembered anything. Sesshoumaru looked down towards his castle, now looming closer with every second. He hadn't achieved what he wanted, and he wasn't in a very happy mood. His mind racing with thoughts of Inuyasha and what had happened, he arrived quietly at his castle, looking not to be disturbed.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Obviously that wasn't going to happen. Turning towards the annoying voice of his servant, he was surprised to see his already ugly face twisted into an expression of outright fright.

"What is it Jaken?" His voice was chilled and smooth, nothing out of the ordinary for him. He watched Jaken gasp for air, bent over his knee waving his hand out in front of him trying to speak. Quite amusing to watch for Lord Sesshoumaru, but he grew bored and called out in order. "Are you going to tell me or not?" Jaken jumped and finally spoke clear words.

"It's the girl, Rin. She hasn't gotten any better. I could do nothing, it wasn't my fault, it was that novice servant girl Nyoko, she was the one. My Lord, please have mercy on me." Lord Sesshoumaru listened impatiently at the imp's pleas.

"Stop pleading and tell me what is happening to Rin." His voice was laced with rage and Jaken trembled under his stare. Gulping, he bent his head in respect and began groveling once again, begging for his life. "You are worthless!" Sesshoumaru rushed past Jaken, leaving him there kissing the ground.

"Nyoko what do we do? She is losing heat." Yukiko desperately moved from one side of the bed to the other, looking for something to do. Nyoko was busy doing everything she possibly could to wake the poor child, but nothing was working. She sprinkled powder over Rin's eyes and chest, rubbing them in gently.

"Herbs I learned to make into medicine when I was a child back home." Nyoko explained to the puzzled Yukiko. Nyoko went back to patting her with water, not noticing Yukiko's watchful gaze. Her eyes weren't ones of concern.

"Nyoko!" Nyoko jumped halfway out of her skin as she realized who the voice belonged to. Yukiko faded away in the shadows of the room, which was dark from the heavy curtains blocking the sunlight. Lord Sesshoumaru stood standing in the doorway, a deadly stare in his eyes. Nyoko froze, not daring to look up at him.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Jaken came huffing in, a smirk on his face when seeing Nyoko trembling with fear. 'Not so tough now wench, are we?' Jaken was about to speak out when Sesshoumaru stepped forward towards Nyoko.

"Tell me the condition in which Rin is in." Nyoko hated the way in which he sounded so business like even when it came to this poor little human girl. She gathered enough courage to face him as she took a deep breath.

"Hasn't your loyal servant here told you?" Her tone was heavy with sarcasm as she shot an angry glare at Jaken. Sesshoumaru's silence was all she needed for an answer. "I'm guessing he didn't. Rin is gravely ill, she has an illness I can not identify and I don't know whether or not I can cure it. It may be possible that the young child will not survive the night." Lord Sesshoumaru stayed silent, and no one else dared break their own silence. He made his way towards Rin's bedside, showing no emotion. Nyoko watched his movements, gazing at his face, hoping he would drop his cold mask, even if just for a second. He stood at Rin's bedside, deep in thought. After an eternity, he finally spoke words, however harsh they were.

"If she does pass away, it isn't something for which I should be concerned about." He said his words smooth and calmly, and his eyes showed no emotion. Nyoko was furious at his words and she didn't care if she died for doing what she was about to do, she would not let Sesshoumaru speak that way of an innocent child.

"How dare you? She is a child, barely even a few years old; does she not deserve to experience life the way it was intended to! She has years ahead of her, she hasn't gone through anything but heartache and pain, doesn't she deserve a chance at life, to know the wonderful things it holds!" Nyoko shouted right in his face, eyes as fiery as hell itself threatening to burn his icy glare.

"I have no obligation to give you an explanation on my statement, but you however owe me an explanation on why you defy it?" Lord Sesshoumaru stepped up against her towering over her petite body. But however petite she was, she wouldn't let his stature intimidate her, she would stand her ground. Lord Sesshoumaru glared down at Nyoko, noticing that she reminded him of someone, but he couldn't remember who.

"If you want an explanation, I'll give it to you. My reasons are obvious to anyone but you! This poor innocent child has given you nothing but love, she has been by your side no matter what. Though she is young she understood and learned to live with your cold heart, and she never let that suppress her smile whenever she saw you. And what do you repay her with? A stab in the back as you stand there watching her die and act as if she was nothing!" Nyoko's chest heaved heavily as she glared up at Sesshoumaru, feeling her demonic aura fighting to be set loose on him, but she fought to keep it controlled.

"What you say does not change my mind. If she dies, it will be nothing to be concerned about." With that, he moved from the bed, and without a single glance back, he left. Nyoko stood, feeling enraged and defeated, breathing hard trying to remain calm.

"How could he? How could he?" Yukiko watched from the shadows with a glint in her eyes.

"Lord Sesshoumaru has no idea how his words make me feel." A light smile flirted with her lips as she looked upon her work.

He shut the door behind him, rubbing his temple as he sat down heavily on his desk chair. He wasn't about to explain his reasons to a servant, he was above that. He was Lord wasn't he? He sighed as he felt a pain of guilt for what he had said, but soon waved it away. Though he held the impression of being a cold heartless ruler, he wasn't completely that way. He would not permit the death of Rin as long as he could do something about it. He had revived her before, and he could do it again. He unsheathed his father's fang from his side, the Tenseiga, the sword which he had loathed his father for bestowing upon him. He, the Great Demon Lord of the West, had been bestowed a sword of mercy, one which can bring those back from death. Sesshoumaru had detested the sword, feeling deceived by his father for giving the all powerful sword Tetsusaiga to his half demon brother, Inuyasha. How was he to know that his father had different plans for his eldest son?

"Father, how did you know this sword was to change my life ultimately?" He stared at the sword intensely, reflecting upon the moments this sword had brought upon him. It was as if his conscience was breathing life into him every time he held the sword in his hands. He set the sword down on the desk in front of him, reaching over to study a few documents he had left unfinished.

Halfway through the third paragraph, his mind began to wander to a question he had asked himself in Rin's bedroom. He closed his eyes, and there he saw the image of Nyoko questioning his authority with a look in her eyes that were exactly like a person he had met before. Opening his eyes he tried to push the question out of his mind, but as much as he tried he couldn't. He closed his eyes again, watching the face of an angry Nyoko, but soon the image began to blur and Nyoko's ocean blue hair merged into raven black tresses and her stark black eyes full of rage transformed into striking blue eyes full of fire and passion. Her face became pale and smooth skin appeared where once blushed cheeks were seen, and soon the image turned into a completely different person.

He stayed there, with closed eyes, staring at the picture in his mind, going over her long hair and attractive face. Attractive? He forced his eyes open, shaking the image from his head. He knew who that girl was; it was Inuyasha's wench, the miko he had been searching for. He knew her name, but he couldn't remember at the moment. He hadn't the faintest clue of why he had suddenly come to think of her, but he wasn't going to waste anymore time thinking about her. He got up and walked out of his study, leaving along with the documents, her memory, and the sword.

"Nyoko how is she?" Yukiko stood behind Nyoko as she rubbed more herbs on top Rin's chest. Nyoko wiped at her brow, praying to the God's to save her from a terrible death as this one. Yukiko rolled her eyes as Nyoko ignored her. Nyoko wouldn't admit it, but Yukiko could get on her last nerves. But along with irritation, Yukiko made Nyoko feel…uneasy, as if she wasn't all she made up to be. But she never paid much mind to that, since she was always with Rin, watching over her, as a big sister would. She was much older than Rin, about 100 years older than her, but her appearance was that of a 16 or 15 year old. Nyoko trusted her to watch over Rin, but her heart always pulled her to watch over Yukiko with a close eye, but she could never tell herself why, for she didn't know herself.

"Yukiko, you are needed in the kitchen." Jaken walked in, with a face of pure anger. Yukiko ignored him and went to sit down on the cushiony chair near the window. Jaken stared at her, shock obvious on his face. Yukiko yawned and settled in to sleep. "Listen here you lazy wench, get up and do as I say!" He waited, but she didn't even flinch. Yukiko closed her eyes and pretended to snore in her sleep. Jaken's eyes were about to burst when Nyoko spoke up.

"Yukiko, I wouldn't want you to get punished for disobeying Sir Jaken by Lord Sesshoumaru, as I did." Yukiko snickered at her sarcastic comment and smirked at Jaken, whose eyes were near popping out of his head.

"Oh you're right Nyoko, Lord Sesshoumaru was cruel in your punishment for disobeying Sir Jaken here, I don't want to be punished for not listening to the Almighty Lord Jaken. Goodbye Nyoko, I am off to the kitchen." Nyoko was leaning against the bed, a look of innocence on her face as she agreed with Yukiko. The two girls stared at each other as Yukiko stood at the door. "Farewell!" Hysterical laughter was heard throughout the castle as both girls fell down laughing. Jaken stood there, dumbfounded and infuriated with Yukiko's behavior.

"YUKIKO! COME BACK HERE!" Nyoko giggled as Yukiko got up and scampered out of the room, followed by a furious Jaken. But her smile was wiped off her face as she turned to watch over Rin. Her eyelids had turned light blue and her lips were turning a dark purple. Nyoko positioned her hand right above Rin's lips, and felt a light breeze, but it was faint. Her eyes began to tear up as she placed her hand above the little girl's and felt that it was as cold as snow.

"No, this can't be happening." Nyoko sat down next to Rin and caressed her hair.

"No more please, no more." Nyoko nearly jumped out of her skin as she heard Rin's whispers.

"Rin, come on wake up!" She shook her gently, but she had fallen back into unconsciousness. Nyoko let a few tears slide down her cheek as she held the child in her arms, feeling her warmth slip away.

**_Sorry no replies today either, cause not many reviewed, which makes me think people don't like my story, but for those who did, Zanstorm, Kira the Mizu Ryuu, Child of the Silvery Moon, Demonchik39, Kantra, Miko of Purified Souls, Ayame Ito, and Inu-babe666, thanx! Love you guyz! Until next time!_**


	6. Lost Innocence

**_Hello my lovely readers! Yes I know I haven't been doing a very good job at updating quickly, like I said, but things came up, and I'm sorta having trouble with my story, not writing it, just putting down whatI feel is important for you to know, but it's just a slow process, and I really beg you guys not to kill me if I take a while in updating. Plus my life has been possessed by a story I've been reading, an amazing story that I hadn't noticed until I started reading it again, but it was an unknown influence to my story, confusing I know, but I'm not complaining. But I recommend it to all of you guys, it's called To Wash It All Away by Crystal Echoes, an incredible writer, but yea check out if you'd like. Alright enough talk, on with the story! _**

**_(Disclaimer- I don't own crap.)_**

**_Italic-Author's notes(me numbing you guys to death with my boring words, lol)_**

**Bold-Change of character or scenery**

**Chapter 6**

"Why is it so dark here? Is anyone here? Hello?" Kagome walked blindly in the dark, hoping she would get an answer. "Where am I? What am I doing here?" Kagome put her hands out in front of her, feeling for anything to lean on. She felt weak and about to collapse, cold tremors ran up and down her spine as she kept walking.

"Kagome." She froze at the sound of her name.

"Who's there?" Kagome waited for a reply, but no one answered. She blinked in the darkness, inching her way towards the voice. "Hello?" An echo was her only reply, as she felt the ground beneath her melt away.

"Kagome! Wake up!" Kagome eye's shot open.

"Where am I? What's going on?" Her mother was standing over her with a face that scared Kagome. "What's wrong?" She looked around to see that she was in her room, and her brother was nearly crying from fright. "Souta, what's the matter?" Kagome's voice had gotten calm once again, for she wasn't yelling or crying out in high-pitched cries.

"You began thrashing about and yelling out, was it a nightmare?" Kagome looked up at her mother.

"I was thrashing and yelling?" Her mother nodded, and Souta mumbled a low yes. "But I don't remember having a nightmare." Her low whispers were barely heard by her mother, but she heard them and didn't understand.

"You don't remember having any sort of nightmare?" Kagome nodded, lowering her head, trying hard to remember if she did or didn't have a nightmare. She had the sudden feeling of falling, and she grabbed on to her bed. "Kagome?" She saw the concern of her mother and smiled to hide her fear.

"Nothing mom, just a little dizzy from thinking to hard I guess." She laughed and put on her most sincerest smile, and just as she had hoped her mother had been satisfied with that.

"Ok honey, how about I bring you up your breakfast, just to make sure you don't get worse?" Kagome smiled and nodded as her mom walked out of the room. She sighed and snug in deeper into her covers.

"Kagome?" She looked up noticing that Souta was still here. She could see the look in his eyes, and outstretched her arms to him. He made his way to her, letting his sister hold him tightly in her arms.

"What is it Souta?" She whispered in his ear, feeling him slowly wrap his arms around her.

"It's just…just that you were saying…things." His whisper made its way to her ears as he shivered. She rubbed his back, her brow furrowing as she began to frown.

"Things? What sort of things Souta?" Kagome waited for him to respond as he began to mumble. "Souta I can't understand you." He sighed and took a couple of breaths.

"I was sleeping, when all of a sudden you started to shake. I tried to get up to try and wake you up, but you kept holding me down." She could feel him trembling, as if he were scared. Kagome hadn't noticed the tears rolling down her face, listening to Souta. "And then, you stopped, and said something."

"What did I say Souta?" She whispered desperately. She was clinging to him now, hanging on to his every word.

"Inuyasha." Souta heard her gasp and take in a raggedy breath. She slowly let go of her grip on him, and her arms fell down by her side. Her head was bent down, and her legs were moving closer to her, and soon they were pressed into her chest. Souta watched as her sister broke down in front of him. Kagome let everything go, and began to yell out in desperation. Souta cried out and began to run out of the room, into the kitchen.

"Mom! Kagome, she's crying, and it's all my fault." His mother dropped the plate she was carrying and ran past Souta and up the stairs. Souta just stood there, wishing he had never said anything. Why did he have to be so stupid? Why!

"Kagome, honey, what's the matter, what's wrong baby?" She ran to her bedside, trying to calm the hysterical Kagome. She grabbed her arms, trying to hold her down; scared she was going to hurt herself. Kagome trembled, lashing out at everything. Finally after holding her down for awhile, Kagome suddenly stopped, and seemed as if she had fainted. She was laying flat on her bed, her mother holding her tightly. Her head was to the side, away from her mother, and her hair was covering her face. "Kagome?" A silence before she responded.

"Why can't I forget him?"

"Honey."

"Why is he haunting me? Why doesn't he leave me alone! Please tell me mom, I need to know why my heart repeats his name to me every second! I don't want to love him anymore! I wish I hadnever met him!" She felt her heart shatter when those words slipped from her lips. Her eyes stung with fresh tears, but she held them back. "NO! No more tears. I'm sick and tired of wasting my tears on him, my thoughts on him! I won't do it anymore…I can't do it anymore." Ms. Higurashi (First time using her actual name I know, but I barely remembered she had a last name! Sorry!) sat there watching her daughter die inside. She hadn't told her what had actually happened in the Feudal Era before she had come back. All she had said was that she couldn't stay in a place that held the memories of another. Another?

"Kagome, why don't you tell me what happened? I'm your mother; I'm worried about you Kagome. I can't stand seeing you cry over him like this. What did he do to you baby?" Ms. Higurashi cradled Kagome up into her arms, hoping she would open up to her finally. They sat there, rocking back and forth for awhile before Kagome spoke up.

"I can't, not yet." Kagome heard her mother choke down her cries, as she began to release her from her embrace. Kagome looked up at her mother with questioning eyes. Ms. Higurashi stood and turned towards the door. "Mom?"

"Kagome, you ask me to help you, and I try to. But what use are my words to you, if you don't tell me what happened. I can't help you, and you won't help me. My heart is breaking seeing you cry every day, hearing you say such words, and I want so badly to take all that pain away. But you must understand, there's only so much I can do, and you're not letting me do what I can. All I can do now is hold you and comfort you, that's all you'll let me do. If you want to keep it to yourself, that's fine with me, I'll respect that, but then also be willing to find your own answers, because this is your life, I'm just your open arms." Kagome stared at her mother, eyes searching for what she couldn't find.

"What if I can't go on with life?" Kagome begged her with her eyes to come back to her. She didn't want to be left like this. She didn't want to feel alone anymore, she wanted to feel loved. "I need you mom! I need someone to tell me what to do; I can't do this by myself! I just can't!" Her mother stood gazing at her with pain in her eyes.

"Kagome, I can't be there to hold your hand forever. I have to be able to let you go, and you have to be able to walk on your own. Don't be mistaken, I'll be there when you fall, but only you can pick yourself back up." Turning to leave Kagome called out to her.

"Mom, please, I need you." Her voice cracked with the pressure of keeping her tears down. Her mother stood in the doorway, not turning she responded.

"I love you Kagome. I love you more than life itself, don't ever forget that." Kagome was left sitting on her bed feeling exhausted and soon she felt herself drift off, not noticing the pair of eyes watching her with concern from her doorway.

**Sunlight crept into the dark room, slipping through the heavy curtains and sneaking on to the beautiful bed. The rays shyly crawled on top of Nyoko's face, gracing her gorgeous features. Feeling the warm heat of the sunlight, she began to stir, opening her eyes, only to be forced to shut them again. She yawned and moaned, trying to force herself to get up. Finally, she cautiously opened her eyes, having to blink a few times before she was able to get accustomed to the bright light.**

**"Hmmmgahhh." She stretched a bit before realizing that her arm was being used as a pillow. The light smile playing across her lips was wiped away ruthlessly as she set her eyes on the small child lying still beside her body. Nyoko gasped as she watched the child's still face, her chest frozen and her mouth closed tight. She reached for Rin's cheek and suddenly drew her hand back as though she had been bitten. It was ice cold, no trace of warmth found. Her eyes were shut, and her face was a pale white color, and she couldn't bring herself to admit that her cheeks had lost their innocent blush. She couldn't bring herself to say that she would no longer see her bright smile in the garden as she picked flowers, no longer see her sparkling eyes every time she awoke, and no longer hear her silly songs that brightened the castle with life. After letting herself have a few moments to herself, she gathered herself up and sighed. Not daring glance back at the bed she left the room, lamenting silently the loss of a life so full of energy and full of love to give, but she had been taken too soon. She closed the door, and prepared herself to tell the tragedy to a certain demon.**

**_Hola again amigos! Ok, sad chapter I know, I was in a sorta depressed mood after this cause I had to draw on personal experiances to make up the whole daughter, mother scene here, nothing so drastic as the situation here, but close enough. I was pretty proud of myself, since I had no idea what I was sayingwhile I was inMs. Higurashi's character, cause I'm not a mother, but I thought a mother should learn how to let her daughter walk on her own, live life without her protective arms, hope it wasn't too cheesy. And I know some of you might hate me for doing what i did to poor Rin, but it was necessary for that to happen and I won't tell you why, just trust me on it, ok? Love ya guys and please review!_**

**_Replies( I know I hadn't done it in forever, but I owed it to you guys, and I'm planning on doing it every chapter, but only time will tell! Thanx for all the reviews I really appreciate them all, and they mean a lot to me, thanx you guyz!)_**

**_kmkoolj2010- I'm glad to have a new reader, and thanx for reviewing!_**

**_demonchik39- lol, thanx for your lovely review, and I'm glad you think my story is awesomely awesome, hope you like this chapter too! _**

**_Evil Toilet Paper- aww thanx for the love, sorry for the wait though. Umm, Kagome is gonna meet up with Sesshoumaru soon enough, I just need Kagome to go through some stuff before I can have her meet him, but be patient, it'll come soon enough! Thanx again!_**

**_Zanstorm- Yea I kinda missed you, but I'm glad you came back! I'm glad you find it interesting, and I can't wait to see your reaction to the rest, cause this is only the tip of the iceberg! Hint Hint! Oh Inuyasha's little memory loss will be explained later on, but don't worry thankfully others haven't forgooten about the past, another hint hint! Ok enough, before I blab the whole story away...can't...stay..quiet! I'm sorry for letting you down with Rin, but like I said it was absolutely necessary! Hope you understand and thanx for the support and review! Love ya bye!_**

**_SesshoumaruSisterFate- Wow Wow Wow! Curious one aren't you? lol, I can't really answer all your questionscompletely right now, but I can say that Rin unfortunetly passes away, and that Kagome and Sesshoumaru are destined to meet when or how I cannot say :), and the other 2 questions, well you'll just have to wait and see! Thanx for the review, and I hope you keep reading and reviewing bye!_**

**_The Squabbit- Yes Nyoko plays a very important part in here, but I can't say she would pair up with anyone in the story, and especially not Inuyasha, for he has other plans, which I can't say to you, cause that'll ruin the story! Sorry! And Sessh/ Kag pairings might happen, that's if things don't take an interesting twist...Thanx for the review!_**

****


	7. Past and Present

**_Alright, chapter 7 is now up, and I get to live another day, lol! This chapter brings back a certain hanyou, but this isn't the last time you'll see him, don't worry. Alright I really have nothing else to say, so lets get going._**

**_(Disclaimer- I don't own anything.)_**

**_Italic- Author's notes_**

**Bold- change of scenery or character**

**_oh and I decided to put the reviews up here today, just to see which is better. _**

**_Replies-_**

**_demonchick39- Ilove your enthusiasm, and I'm happy you like it so far! Yea I can see how that can catch on, I like it, awesomley awesome, lol! Thanx for the review, and I hope I'm doing alright in the updating thing, trying my hardest!_**

**_SesshoumaruSisterFate- You know what they say, curiousity killed the cat, but don't worry i'm not coming after you...ANYWAYZ I know it was sad, but it had to be done. Thanx for the wonderful compliment I've always loved to write and I want to make it a career. I can't answer your questions sadly because if I answered all of them then you would know what would be happening in my story before I even wrote it, not fair to my other readers and I love keeping you in suspense, just cause I love ya!_**

**_I hope this is soon enough for you, and you're right I said to keep reading to find the answers and that's just what you'll have to do, and it might not be such a long wait, who knows? Thanx again, keep reviewing!_**

**_Zanstorm- I know, I cried too, but it was crucial, don't worry though, Sesshoumaru won't be lonely for long...oops! I never said anything! Anywayz, WOW! I can't believe your mom read my chapter and agreed with it! I'm shocked to say the least! I'm honored actually that you would think that, I mean I try my hardest to get the right emotion into my story, and I'm thrilled you feel that way when you read my story! Thank you for your wonderful reviews, you really made my day and I hope you like this story until the very end! Please keep reading and reviweing, love ya bye!_**

**_Evil Toilet Paper- I love how your review had like 10 words at the least, but it was stillvery entertainingto read. Poor Rin I know, but we'll never forget her Sniffles thanx for the review!_**

**_The Squabbit- I'm not mean, I'm crazy, big difference, lol!I see you are curious to find out. Hmmmm, what DO I mean when I say that they might get together or might not? raises eyebrow See if I told you, I'd probably have to cut your tongue off, oorrr you can just wait and find out...Thanx for the review, love ya bye!_**

**_ON WITH THE STORY!_**

**Chapter 7**

Inuyasha looked up at the sky and marveled at the beauty of the full moon. He didn't know why, but for some reason, seeing the full moon made him feel as if he should be awaiting something, but he didn't know what. He sighed and laid back into a giant oak tree, setting his sword beside him and stretching out. Crossing his arms, he recalled upon the day he met that arrogant demon who pretended to know everything about him.

"Pssh stuck up bastard." Inuyasha spat out, not being able to stand him even in thought. His mind erased the demon from his mind as he tried to relax. But he couldn't shake the feeling of uneasiness with the full moon glowing above him, almost menacingly. Inuyasha sat in silence, uneasy and pissed, but then his mind began to free him of those thoughts and soon he was falling in to sleep's arms. But before he could, a sudden image flashed by his mind. It was a woman, with long raven hair, but that was pretty much all he could make out, for the image disappeared as quickly as it had come. It was faded and blurred, and he wasn't sure if it was a woman at all or if her or his hair was black or blue, but his doubts her cleared as soon he saw those eyes. Dazzling, dark blue eyes, so gorgeous and big with eyelashes so black they made her eyes sparkle. They stared at him with such emotion, an emotion that scared him. But soon those eyes too disappeared, along with the blurry picture, and sleep began to take him over, dreams beginning to erase those eyes from his memory.

**Kagome lay in bed, having been awake for hours after her short sleep. She didn't want anyone to know she was awake, so she pretended to sleep as she began to think about what she had always thought about, him. She couldn't break him from her thoughts, and she began to realize slowly that she couldn't break him from her heart either. But she was determined to, no matter how or with whom she would, and it didn't matter if she had to wait her whole life to forget him, she would do it. Her eyes grew fierce as she felt her silent rage begin to come out. She had loved him, had given him everything she had, she had given him her entire self. (Calm down, calm down, might not be what your thinking.) Everyday she stuck by his side, thinking like a fool that she was winning his heart with every smile she gave him.**

**"Inuyasha…I thought you loved me…but I was wrong." Kagome whispered her thoughts out loud, clenching her fists around her blanket. He never loved me. "I was an idiot not to see it!" I was blind with my love for you, blind and not willing to see what everybody else saw. "Mirouku…Sango…Shippou, they all knew that you were playing with me, allowing me to follow you at nights, letting you fulfill your fantasy of holding Kikyo in your arms through me." But no more! I'm sick of it! Sick of having to be second best to you! "I'm not Kikyo!" I'm Kagome, and that is who I've always been. It's not my fault you couldn't appreciate what I did for you, it's not my fault you didn't fall in love with me as I did with you.**

**"No Inuyasha, no more." I'm through with you. I've already wasted enough tears on you. You will not own my life even after "…even after…you chose…her." Kagome sat up in her bed, tears flowing down her cheeks. Her eyes weren't full of sadness however, but full of anger, rage, and angrily she wiped at her tears. "No more, Inuyasha." She felt her heart break with every word she said, but she wouldn't break with it. For too long she had done everything it desired, but now, now it was her turn. She threw the sheets off her, and walked to her closet sorting through it.**

**"I'm through with mourning over something I never lost." She put on the outfit she had chosen and went to the mirror that reflected a person she had never seen. "Who is this?" She saw dark circles under her eyes, her hair matted and tangled, her face pale and droopy, and her eyes red from all the crying. This isn't me. Picking up the brush on her dresser, she began to brush her hair, taming her wild locks into her once beautiful long tresses. Then she washed her face, putting on just a hint of blush and lip gloss to brighten her face. Looking into her own eyes, she traced the outside with very little eyeliner, bringing them out even more. Finally she recognized the image before her, this was her reflection, and never again would she go back to the sad, pathetic, love-sick girl she had become for him. That girl was dead long since and she would remain that way.**

**Kagome smiled at the mirror and walked to the window, opening the curtains slightly. The weather fit her mood, though she would have preferred a sunny day instead, but she told herself that she would not lie to herself anymore. This weather was perfect, rain pounding at the earth, spectacular lightning flashing in the background, and dramatic thunder as it's score. Perfect weather.**

**"Souta just hold it for a bit longer please dear." Ms. Higurashi pleaded with her son as he squirmed under the ladder she was on. Kagome walked into the living room, watching her mother try to change a light bulb in an old lamp that hung from the ceiling. She smiled as her brother moaned and complained about him having to keep the ladder still when he was about to beat level 8 in his video game.**

**"Mom, couldn't you have done this some other time, you know, when I'm not defeating the King of Aliens!" Souta shouted up at his mother as she untwisted the old light bulb.**

**"Don't yell at me Souta, you play those games all day, and it's just five minutes." Ms. Higurashi struggled to hold both light bulbs but still remained composure on the ladder.**

**"Yea Souta, don't talk back to your mother that way." Kagome smiled at his surprised face. Her mother gasped in surprise as she heard her voice and turned to look if she had actually heard her daughter.**

**"Kagome. What are you doing up honey, you should be in bed." Kagome smiled brightly and laughed kindly.**

**"I got sick of lying in bed and I think the bed began to get sick of me, because my back is killing me." Kagome laughed at her mother's smile. Souta snorted at her sister's remark.**

**"Well no duh! Who wouldn't get sick of being stuck with you for that long?" Souta yelped as Kagome's hand slapped the back of his head.**

**"Souta that wasn't nice." Ms. Higurashi scorned Souta on his remark and then turned to Kagome. "Are you sure you are feeling well?"**

**"Yes mom, don't worry. I just decided to wake up and start fresh today." She smiled and this time her eyes weren't heavy with sadness as before, and this Ms. Higurashi saw. She smiled at her daughter, happy she had taken the decision she had taken.**

**"Hey, how come I get yelled at and she gets a hug?" Souta whined as he watched his mom embrace Kagome with laughs and smiles. Kagome stuck her tongue out at him and laughed as he got angry at her and began to whine to their mother. 'How good it feels to be back. I missed it all.' Laughter filled the house as Souta and Ms. Higurashi began to live life as it once was lived a long time ago, with Kagome by their side.**

Yukiko shut the door to the servant's quarters with a slam, locking it behind her. Seconds later shouts were heard from the other side of the door, but she ignored them and fell across her small bed. The yells went on for what seemed hours, but eventually they stopped and Yukiko was left in peace.

"Idiot monster, expecting me to do such disgusting work! But you'll pay some day, ugly green toad!" The insults ran freely from her mouth as she thought of the many ways to torture him. Then a small thought came to her mind, causing a smirk to fall upon her lips. She got up from the bed as she went to her mirror, putting on her demon outfit, having to wear a servant's uniform for too long. Then she fixed her hair in its usual style, not this unflattering ponytail. Gazing at herself in the mirror, she stroked her face, admiring her snow white face, soft yet firm, her hair that reached down to her back held a soft but remarkable lavender blending in with her light skin. Her eyes were however the only ones that stood out, a dark purple, almost harsh with markings starting from the outside edges of her eyes all the way down to her cheeks, resembling tears. But they were not normal tears, for they changed color almost as her mood, but it always held the dark color of black malice and not the usual lilac that snow demons were always seen with. Her lips were pale and held no color, but they were full and almost heart shaped.

She was marvelous creature, having almost half of her race exterminated in territory wars; she was a rare sight, and a beautiful one at that. But at first look only, for take a second look and you stare right into her eyes, a harsh purple circling inside clashing with black. It was as if watching a snow storm happening inside her very eyes.

Yukiko stood from her mirror, standing a couple of inches below 6", she wasn't of an impressionable height, but her character made up for that. Glancing at herself once more, the snow storm suddenly stopped, and was replaced with an eerie calm silence, almost deadly. A graceful smile flirted with her lips, her eyes danced with emotion, and her heart raced with excitement. For too long she had been denied the luxuries she deserved, and had been wasted on that human girl, always being just a servant in this household, she was made for better things than following every damn whim of that toad, and she would be given a title that made everyone cower at her feet, even that pathetically proud and annoying Nyoko. They would all bow at her feet, groveling for mercy from all they had done to her, and she would be unmerciful.

Her smile turned dark and her eyes lost every trace of color, turning into the night itself. This was her moment, and she would take it. Bowing slowly at her own reflection, she turned, and walked out of the door. As she turned, her hair flipped behind her, exposing the tear markings on her cheeks that were now dripping black and turning darker.

**Trees swayed with the light winds, as if bowing in his presence as he passed by them. Lord Sesshoumaru walked silently through his lands, observing every little movement. The air smelled of rain, and he knew he should be going in soon, if he wanted to stay dry that is, but he kept walking further out. The vast forest impressed to anyone who he allowed to enter. Rin loved running here, playing hide and seek with his servant Jaken. Now remembering well, it was a game that miko had taught her on one of their encounters. They were few, but every time he met her, she would always leave a lasting impression on him, one that very few could do, and even fewer humans. She had always put on a brilliant smile when she saw Rin, but he could always sense a growing sorrow in the girl.**

**He didn't know why that girl was occupying his thoughts, but he didn't like it. But try as he did, her face wouldn't erase from his mind. He saw how she made Rin laugh and shine with happiness, and Rin always told him how she saw Kagome as a mother, the only human she ever trusted. Thoughts of how he came to meet the little girl began to flood his mind. She was young and naïve, not understanding the full danger she had but herself in by standing before a demon. A lord demon at that, but still she was unfazed as she offered him human food, as if trying to care for him. He had to admit, the action eased him, but she was still human, that was the bottom line.**

**Then that day she came to him beaten and bruised, but still with a brilliant smile on her face. That was when an emotion he had never felt before came rushing at him, like a wave crashing down on an unsuspecting beach. He felt its intensity, but hid it from her, and tried to hide it from even himself, but failed. He pitied her, would he dare say, felt sorry for her. These sudden emotions scared him, not knowing that he could feel this way over someone so below him. So he stayed quiet, no daring to show anything to this girl. But he was betrayed by his own mouth as he heard himself ask the girl what had happened to her, and he was answered by the most unlikely response. She turned to him fully, flashing him with the brightest smile he had ever seen. It was as if her face lit from within, making the bruises almost vanish, and her eyes were full of adoration for someone who would care enough to ask.**

**That same day, he found her dead. Those eyes closed and hollow, lips colorless face white, and all traces of that brilliant smile she had given him hours before, were now scratched off her face. She was drowning in her own blood, and her wounds were pouring out more. It was then he reached for his sword, and performed an act that he himself never understood why he had done. Once again she had a breath of life, and those same eyes that had been hollow were once again filled with emotion as she smiled up at him with a light turn of her lips. From that day on, he took it upon himself to protect this young child from anything that would cause her harm. Nothing would dare touch her if she was at his side. No one would be stupid enough to try and endanger her life. It was he, Lord Sesshoumaru, who allowed her to breathe once again, and it would be he, and him alone that would have the power to end it. He knew he would never take her life, but that was the way he thought of their…relationship, he held all power of her and that would include her life and death, and anyone who tried against it would pay with their own life.**

**He himself never knew why he had done that act of mercy so long ago. To try and understand himself, he let her stay with him, asking himself everyday why he would have done such a degrading thing for someone with his stature. And day by day he watched over her, observing her care free ways and passion for life. And day by day, without his knowing, he grew attached to her, glad that for once in his life, he wasn't alone. He never stopped asking himself why he had given her life back to her, usually saying it was his sword who called out to her, not him, but deep down he knew why he had done it. Though he never knew why he did it, he never once regretted it.**

_**Aww so sad sniffles I just wanted to get out there, that Sesshoumaru's feelings here are strictly like not exactly father and daughter, but close to it. What I'm trying to say is that there is no romantic emotions here, ok? Clear on that, before people start jumping at me and saying that this was suppose to be Kag and Sessh, but who knows, maybe it won't be? Adios! P.S. Plz Review!**_


	8. Three Different Paths

_**Been awhileI know, but my life is chaotic! I just wanna scream my head off and then run around and smash things, honestly that is my biggest desire right now, to hurt something! But besides that, here is my next chapter, I know I kept you waiting for a bit, but like I said I wanna break something, so please excuse me, and please don't hate me! Though for some reasonI feel like I've been getting bashed up by people, who I won't say but don't worry my story is still gonna keep going. Alrighty then, this chapter is longer than the rest, and after this, the plot begins! Muahaha! Yea so ok in this here chapter, I thought I'd clear things up a bit, just to help some people along, cause a lot of you guys seem to be really confused, so here you learn more about Nyoko and Yukiko, my own characters. Also you get to hear about Mirouku and Sango and Shippou, just cause I completely forgot about them, but I'm making up for that fact. And I'm gonna clear up some drama that many of you have been throwing at me, and honestly it's getting frustrating so I'm just going to get it over and hope that we can move on, but at the end, so be patient with me! Alright enough chatter and I hope you like it, and on with the main event!**_

_**(Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha)**_

_**Italic- me speaking**_

**Bold- change of scene or character**

**Chapter 8**

Nyoko walked down the silent path entwined between majestic trees. Once she felt that every time she walked this path, breathing in the scents and hearing all the pleasing sounds, she would feel relaxed and at peace, as though she had the company of a loved one near her. But now she walked through it seeing the dark shadows menacingly hiding behind the large willows, and the deadly silence the forest held, not even being able to hear the songs of birds. Her mind thought over and over the scene in the bedroom, seeing the tiny figure of the child on her bed, and knew she would never see this place as she had once before.

She stiffened upon smelling the scent of her master. It was now or never. She wished it would have been never, but unfortunately, she watched her master come from around the small corner in deep thought. His face was troubled, even she could tell from behind his mask of emptiness. She hadn't forgotten the heated argument she had had with him, but still her heart cried out for him, and she felt the sudden urge of going over and embracing him as a mother would her son. She wiped the thought from her mind as she remembered who she was talking about, a demon lord, who was as cold as he was silent.

She froze as his piercing golden eyes caught sight of her. Her breathing became short as she put a hand to her chest. His eyes never left her face, as he came closer to her, his gaze unfaltering. She felt trapped under those pools of cold golden ice, wishing he could at least blink or something.

He could tell she was afraid. Obviously, who wouldn't under his stare, but that wasn't what she feared. She had always been taken aback whenever he stared at her with his full intensity, but she had never reacted as such. No, she wasn't afraid of him. Something was not right, he could feel dread dripping of this girl's very being.

"Speak." She nearly jumped from the sound of his voice. It was deep and husky, and if she hadn't gotten over the first initial shock of being under the same house with a gorgeous god such as himself long ago, she would have been throwing herself at him. No she had no feelings such as that towards the demon, though she had to admit he was beautiful, she had grown to respect him intensely and she saw him as nothing more than her master. She had been broken down to think of him as her lord, but not by force, and to do that to someone who was to betroth an entire empire was unheard of. But he had earned her respect by protecting her life loyally, and for that she repaid him with hers. Her thoughts were broken when she heard his impatient low growl emanate from his chest. Shaking her thoughts away, she lowered her head and muttered an apology before facing him entirely preparing herself to speak.

"My lord, I…I came here to tell you…th-that…" She remained quiet before clearing her throat and blinking the tears back determined not to break down. She transformed into servant mode before she spoke again. "I have tragic news to inform you of Lord Sesshoumaru. Lady Rin, she has…she did not survive the night." She whispered the final part, finally letting a few tears slip by.

Lord Sesshoumaru had heard her whisper the news to him, feeling a sudden emotion rack through his body, before his hand brushed by the reason he dare not dread her death, but soon he realized he had felt nothing. Not hearing anything from the demon, she looked up, wiping at her tears and was shocked to see him as silent and calm as she had seen him before telling him the news. His eyes were averted to something at his side, and he was deep in thought. Her eyes widened when he stared at her with nothing in his eyes as he walked by her silently and swiftly.

"My Lord, did you not hear me?" She was praying that his sense of hearing had been a bit off, but he just stood behind her, not saying a word. Turning slightly towards him, she saw him nod curtly before setting off again. His cold demeanor would have been considered as warm as a mother's gentle arms, compared to his eyes at that moment. She had seen his eyes in many different emotions, but never had she seen them with iciness that could melt the sun itself. Her heart dropped as she sighed a deep and tired sigh. Little by little, her respect for him was disappearing.

Lord Sesshoumaru walked swiftly towards the castle, feeling the sorrowful eyes from his servant upon his back. She was the only maid he allowed to speak to him in such ways and not be dead a second later. She had come to him as a payment for a debt her father had idiotically found himself in. He could do with her whatever he pleased, and many thought she would become his mate, but one look in her eyes and he knew that that was not her place. Pure terror filled those huge black eyes when she had first arrived on his lands, and he grew to pity her situation. Now twice he had fallen under that pathetic emotion and given into his most basic instincts, to protect. And protect he did, giving this demon as much liberty as he would Rin, but still being extremely strict as to not get her too comfortable with him.

He knew of her little crush over him at first, and ignored her for a while, before she gave up following him around and became more mature and almost sister-like. That was when he truly laid eyes on her. Her hair was flowing down to her thighs, in waves of green and blue resembling that of a calm ocean. Two wisps of hair framed her face, curling down to her neck. Her eyes were pitch black, but clearly standing out in the middle of darkness was a swirl of pure golden colors. It was as if watching a sunset within those breath-taking eyes. Her skin wasn't pale as all other demons in these lands, but tanned and flawless, as if the sun kissed her skin with a gentle brush of his lips, causing her hair to seem darker and even richer in color down to the very tips. Her long hair almost draped over her figure, curving down her slender arms past her womanly endowments that caused quite a few stares, down to her long slim legs.

Anyone would have thought that she would have been a perfect choice to bear his heirs, but he had not taken her knowing his own reasons not too. Yes she had caught his attention, something only one had done before, but who wouldn't be drawn to her with such a style of clothing that accentuated her very mature figure. A dress made of fabric that seemed to glide with her movements, making the illusion of water clinging to her body. It was a deep blue color, that of a river streaming down through a forest. It reached down to her feet, but past her thighs it was completely sheer, making her legs almost visible past the deep color. Right before the hips was a line of gold thread that seemed to bring them out even more. That line trailed up to her shoulder where there it held together a sleeve that opened above her shoulder exposing it and her slender arm. The loose fabric hung right under her arm, making it fly through the air every time she moved almost like a gust of wind causing a wave to gently fold back into the water. That same line if gold thread drew a line across her chest, where a small slit opened exposing her skin and drawing more attention to the flattering fabric, until it closed once again on the tip of her other shoulder. Her other arm was covered with the same fabric but it clung to her arm until it closed off into a sharp point right above her middle finger.

Now she was being dressed in a simple maid's outfit, degrading her to the position of head caretaker of the house. Still she held that air of respect and dignity around her, and that brought upon Lord Sesshoumaru's respect for the girl, giving her the duty of watching over Rin whenever he left her behind. He appreciated her role, and watched her almost transform into a mother figure for Rin. Nyoko would always play with her, but teach her discipline whenever she had taken her playing too far. He would take walks along these lands with her at times, deep in the night and converse over many topics, subjects he would only open up to her about. Not even Jaken would hear these words, and for that she stayed as loyal to him as he to her.

But now the sorrow he felt from her was undeniably strong and he felt a sting of guilt before he stepped inside the wooden double doors.

**A light breeze brushed against her cheek causing her to touch the spot he had kissed her before. She had vowed to forget him no matter what, but everything reminded her of Inuyasha. The scent of the forest beside her house, the sudden gust of wind she had felt every time she rode on his back, the sound of her name being called softly reminded her of how he spoke to her that night. A slight shiver ran up her back as though someone had stroked her spine with a single finger. No she wouldn't go back to remember that night. It would be too much.**

**Shaking her head she looked up to see where she was and gasped. She was at the well house door. Placing her hand lightly on the wooden frame, she cautiously slid the door open. Sunlight engulfed the once dark place and it was as if a spotlight had suddenly been placed upon the well. There in front of her was the reason for her meeting Inuyasha, for discovering her power to go back in time, the reason she had so much pain now. Because of this little well, she had gone through a lot more a normal person would go through their whole life, and here she had lived it in just three years. Now turning 18, she was about to graduate high school, and barely scraping through with good grades. Somehow she had managed to keep A average scores and was now about to take entrance exams to hopefully be accepted into the University of Kyoto. But her long absences in High School had been a major problem with her probability of getting into the prestigious university.**

**"I've got to stay focused on school, that's the only thing I'm going to have time to think about." A sudden memory flashed through her mind, one of Sango and Mirouku trying to calm her down after having a terrible fight with Inuyasha. Sango was holding her in her arms, and Mirouku was too afraid to touch her with Sango's presence so he just used his words for comfort. She was crying and asking questions as to why Inuyasha didn't understand how important her education was to her. Mirouku had answered her.**

**"The only reason he always has trouble letting you go is because he can't stand being away from you. He misses you like a puppy would his master and he tries to hide it by being a jerk Kagome. Don't get angry over his words, understand him for his intentions." That was when she had truly realized that Inuyasha wasn't a jerk, and that he cared. Mirouku, even though he was the king of all perverts, was a very deep thinker and always had words of wisdom that would put clarity in your mind. That was why she always went to him whenever she had to seek advice, but she was always wary of his notorious wandering hand. Sango was always the one she went to when she needed comfort, a shoulder to cry on and an arm to support herself with.**

**She very often wondered about what had happened to them after she left. Had they stuck by Inuyasha or left him after they found out what he had done? Though she had been hurt and betrayed by him, she would never have wanted him to be abandoned by their friends. Though it pained her to say it, she knew she would never be able to honestly say she hated Inuyasha. Hate was a strong word and she would have loved to say it, but her heart and soul wouldn't permit it. So every night she prayed silently that her friends were protected and would not leave Inuyasha. Even if he was with her, let them please stay together and live in happiness.**

**Her mind wandered to someone else, and her heart ached begging her to cry just once for him. Shippou would have been left alone without her there. Her son was now left without his mother and she felt the strong urge to return and hold him in her arms. He was the only one she could have the courage enough to return for. The ease of all her troubles was within this kitsune that had called her mother since the first day they met. His innocence and playfulness was enough to drive Inuyasha crazy, but she knew that he didn't really mind having him cling to his arm. Shippou saw Inuyasha as a father figure and was never once affected by Inuyasha's constant rejections. How she missed him, she missed everyone, including the half demon.**

**Sighing heavily, she forced her hand to slide the doors closed. Letting out a single tear, she stepped back from the door. She felt the strong rays of the sun as it emerged from behind the passing rain clouds. But not even the sun could warm her; all she could feel was isolation and fear of being alone. She felt the tear trail down her cheek, before dropping to the ground.**

**"This one's for you." Wiping at her cheek, she held her head up in determination before getting up and walking away from her past.**

The door squeaked as she opened it slowly. Cringing at the loud sound, Yukiko quickly shut the door behind her gawking at the beautiful room she found herself in. It was a majestically grand study with walls lined with books, maps and drawings that were breath taking. The room was decorated with a large couch that seemed as comfortable as sitting on nails, but was a dark brown material that made it look exquisite. No pillows, but a matching foot rest was set before it. A table was placed almost to the side of it closer to the wall where the couch was put. And on either side was a canvas of a daunting mountain that was respectably eerie yet beautiful. The perfect match for a master such as Lord Sesshoumaru. On the other side of the small sitting area was a wall lined with books of every size, color, and content imaginable being held by a book case that seemed to go up to the high heavens themselves. Going deeper into the room, she saw many more paintings of mountains and forests, but none as impressionable as the one she had first seen. And even more books followed before she stopped at his desk. It was made of pure gold and of enormous size. The gold blended in with the brown tones of the room, and it seemed almost to dull in color, but no one could deny the fact that it was a remarkable sight.

It was in shape of a rectangle, but it curved at the ends almost as arms encircling in an embrace, but not even this pure golden mountain would dare touch her cold Lord. It stood on four massive dog heads that represented the four gods who had created the Inu-youkai race, or so it said in legend. Gold swirled from the god's manes up over the surface of the desk where it intertwined with more vines of gold creating what seemed to be wisps of clouds and in the very middle was engraved the emblem of the Inu-youkai lords, a crescent moon such as the one on Sesshoumaru's forehead. This however was not in such bold color but in gold tones that made it look dramatic and demanding in its honor.

Yukiko was awestruck at such an object that could have the power to almost make her tremble before power. No doubt this desk belonged to the unforgettable father of Sesshoumaru, Lord Inutaisho, or maybe this obvious family heirloom belonged to someone deeper in history, but it wasn't of her concern. She followed the edge of the desk with her fingers, feeling the cool sensation that tingled her senses. Lord Sesshoumaru always had that affect on her, to be able to send shockwaves through her body making her tremble with even a slight glance from those eyes of his. She couldn't deny it, he made her weak and she loved it.

No one had ever been able to even make her feel anything; her heart had been as cold as her powers since she had been born. Her mother was a bitch, to say the truth and she had been given the gift of ice as a heart and from there she gained her powers. She was after all an ice demon and with a single touch of her finger she could freeze any demon into their icy tomb. She held pride for her strength and adored the attention she received from anyone who knew her, especially the male population of those adorers.

Her family brought her up as a princess, even if they held no royal blood or position in their clan. She was always the object of jealousy for her girl classmates, but she never gave them the light of day for she was above them. Beautiful and regal, she was a demonness that was beyond anyone in her clan and for that she was banned by the leader saying that she would be the cause of many wars within their clan. But she knew the truth; his jealous daughter was outraged at being the second best and wanted her gone. But even with her departure, the jealous princess never gained the title of most beautiful for her memory still lived on, that is until her clan was wiped out.

She had left 2 months before the wars had occurred, and in fear of going back to nothing she remained with lord Sesshoumaru. Her father had sent her to him after news had spread that the Lord of the Western Lands had denied an element demon as a mate. They had hoped that with her beauty, Yukiko would be able to seduce the Lord into mating with her and therefore giving her family status and power beyond those of her pathetic clan. But on the day of her arrival she had been informed that the Lord was out and he wouldn't be coming back for weeks. Pissed to say the least, she spent her time making the life's of the servants hell; making them cower at her threats of telling her future mate how rude they were to the future Lady of the West.

On the second week of her stay, Lord Sesshoumaru had arrived and she dressed in her most elegant robes. A long dark purple cloak hung from her neck loosely, though the material seemed thick. It opened at her neck where it was tied revealing her petite yet mature body. Though she had not inherited her mother's tall stature, she had gained her beauty. A porcelain face with harsh purple eyes and full lips with no color but all the same still very alluring. Her hair was long compared to other girls in her clan, for usually ice demons wore their hair short and held up by a barrette resembling a snowflake by the side of their face. Her hair was down to her back in a soft tone of lavender in straight locks, but at the bottom her tips flared out giving it the illusion of icicles hanging from her hair. The only color that truly stuck out from her soft tones of lavender and lilac were her eyes. A deep purple that seemed almost too harsh but you couldn't help but fall into those violet depths.

When Lord Sesshoumaru had first seen her she was shocked at his reaction. His face was completely blank, a look of boredom on it. She couldn't believe that her beauty hadn't caused any reaction from this demon, she wasn't used to it. She was used to men throwing themselves at her feet at first sight of her, begging her to be their mate, or at the very least stares accompanied by a bit of drooling. But this, this blank look of boredom was completely unexpected. But what he had said to her that shocked her to the point of almost dropping dead at that very moment.

"Why is this demonness on my lands?" She couldn't believe it, most men would fantasize about having her in their homes, and here this demon was acting as if he was annoyed at the fact she was even near him. After pleading and begging with the demon lord he had asked about her family. She had said that she banished because of the princess' jealousy, he seemed almost amused at the fact and had allowed her to stay. She tried to woo him over for weeks, but on the third week she had pushed him to far.

Creeping into his bed at night, she had hoped to seduce him, but he had pushed her off and brought the edge of his sword to her neck. Then he flat out refused her telling her that he would kill her if she attempted to even speak to him. That was a major blow to her ego and she had been reduced to peasant's work. That was when her face had been tainted with the color of malice. Gazing upon her image, she traced her demon markings over and over again with her finger, thoughts crossing through her mind.

Then Rin arrived. Her mind went dark and her eyes turned cruel. That idiotic Nyoko had been given the responsibility of the ningen being the Lord's favorite. For that she despised Nyoko, jealous for once in her life of another female. She saw how Sesshoumaru would invite her to take long walks in his forest, how they would be together in every meal, and how he never expected her to do any work, but always showering her with elegant gifts. She would watch him arrive with parcels holding within them silk kimonos of breathtaking beauty and accessories of equal elegance. Nyoko and Rin both stole from her what life had destined for her, to be a powerful demon that would make everyone cower before her.

That was when her mind began to weave thoughts together, plotting her arrival in the royal world. Her demon markings burned every night with her dreams of power and total command over these and other lands. And every morning she would awake to find them darker and thicker, and never again did she see them in their natural lilac color. Now one thing was set in her mind, to conquer and rule.

Suddenly she felt an object under her finger, bringing her back to reality. Her eyes widened at seeing a magnificent sword laying on top the desk. Though she hadn't been trained in the arts of defense and sword fighting, she knew a thing or two about the quality about them, since her father was a trainer in a style of sword wielding. He had taught her about how the weight and length could determine the quality of a sword, not just the pure appearance. But this sword, this was the sword Lord Sesshoumaru carried by his side at all times, and she had heard many tales about it. Servants said that this sword was a parting gift from Sesshoumaru's father, a sword with great power. Nyoko had confirmed this and had said it was a sword of healing.

At first she had scoffed at the thought of it being powerful if it was a sword that could do no harm, but then she began thinking about the possibilities. If an army possessed this sort of power, they would be invincible, having no threat of deaths. Lord Sesshoumaru no doubt grew more and more intriguing with every new bit of information she learned about him. She saw him as a challenge, and sooner or later she would conquer him, as well as his lands.

However this sword could also potentially be seen as a threat to her plans. This she wouldn't allow, she had worked too hard for her plans to be stopped now, she was too close to achieving her goals and she wouldn't be held back.

Walking out of the room, she tightened her cloak around her body. Smiling to herself, she sang softly as she walked down the dark hallways, windows covered by heavy curtains. Surely she should come back to open them, but for now she had more important matters to attend to.

**_So, what did you think? Please review, and tell me if this cleared up anything or if you're still in the dark, and I'll try to help as much as I can. Alright now for the big event, many of my reviwers have demanded to know what the pairings are, and I mean demanded! I was trying to keep it sort of on the down low, but obviously that's not going to work. The only pairings I can tell you (because so far they're the only ones I know so far :) are indeed what everyone thinks, Sesshoumaru and Kagome. Happy? Hope so, cause you guys sorta killed my fun, but I realize it wasn't that much fun for you, so peace, ok? Alrighty then, until next time and please review! Sorry guys no replies today, I'm feeling crummy and I need to break something now! Alright adios!_**


	9. The Guilty and Innocent

_**Chapter 9 finally up, yay! I'm not gonna say anything about it, because that'll ruin everything. Now somethings might seem completely unexpected, but don't worry that all ties up with the meeting of Sesshoumaru and Kagome, oops, probably said too much, but enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha, just my own fictional characters.**_

**_Italic- auther_**

**Bold- change of scene of character**

**_I know I haven't replied, but I'm trying as hard as I can! For those that reviewed, I love you guyz! For those who didn't, come on don't be shy! Ok enough of me scaring you, on with the show!_**

**_Replies-_**

**_demonchik39-Yea never would've guessed right, but many people couldn't, oh well. Yea I enjoyed your one-shot, it was perfect the way it was, just short and sweet. WEll not really all that sweet what with the cutting and blood and yea but you get me. Thanx for the support, I really love your reviews! Oh just having a really bad week, but I'm about to go to cali and see family, so I'm feeling much better, thanx for caring! _**

**_Kagome13Chan- Wow, your first Sessh/Kag pairing? Well I'm glad you think I'm doing a good job at it, I feel honored that your first Sessh/Kag story is mine, yay! Now you're officially my favorite, lol. Thanx for the review, keep at it! Plz!_**

**_lex- I like the name. Thanx for reviewing my first chapter, and I hope you like it so far. Yea I agree, it is slow moving, but don't worry it'll speed up soon enough. Just have a little bit of patience, I promise I won't let you down. Thanx again!_**

**_laughingstockstables- I'm glad you like it!1 I love how enthusiastic you are, your review made my day. To let you in on a little secret, Rin won't be coming back to life, but shhh don't tell no one! I know, sad, but it had to be done. And don't worry, Sesshoumaru won't be alone for long! I read on a Japanese website that Mirouku was spelled like that, but I don't know. I'll check it up, thanx for the tip and plz keep reviewing!_**

**_P.S. Thanx for adding me to your fav's list!_**

**_The Squabbit- Lol, I'm glad your enthusiastic about my pairings! And yea Sesshoumaru and Kagome all the way! Oh Nyoko will find her prince charming too, I hope...wait I'm the writer I should know, hmm...Thanx for the review!_**

**Chapter 9**

Lord Sesshoumaru marched up the long hallways, now brilliantly lit with the shining sun outside the large windows. Every now and then he passed timid servants who bowed in respect before scurrying in fright, but none fazed him as he kept walking down longer and darker hallways. These hallways were narrower and the windows were few and far apart, giving very little light, but still enough to show the many grand paintings of past rulers and important figures. Taking a sharp corner he stopped at the only door in this part of his estate. It was remarkably tall and held gold trimmings with gold doorknobs. On the middle of the door was a branded emblem of a crescent moon along with the face of an Inu-youkai in its center.

Opening the doors with little effort, it gave the impression of little weight, but if any other tried, they would be proven dead wrong. He gave little attention to the dark couch and the looming mountain behind it, and walked past long shelves occupied with books and maps of all sorts. He stopped before his desk and even though he would've denied it, a light gasp escaped his lips. He was sure that was where he had left it. No doubt about where he was last and therefore the only place he would have been secure enough to leave it. But now walking around to the other side of his desk, it was plain to see that nothing was set upon his desk other than documents he had ignored and maps plotting out the exact location of his lands.

Even rifting through his drawers he found nothing, and soon his face was in shadows, eyes narrowed and breathing rigid. It didn't take an idiot to see what had happened. Some one had been here. Sniffing the air delicately, his eyes narrowed further at his discovery. His study held the scent of a winter storm, and only two demons could procure that scent. Mind blank from rage, he walked to his door, and opening it sniffed once more. The scent still lingered but it seemed someone tried making a hasty retreat after being in his territory.

Taking in a deep breath he glanced over everything, before stepping out and admitting to himself that someone had stolen Tenseiga. That was when a thought hit him, and hard. Rin.

**Kagome walked over to the refrigerator, hoping to find some sweets, but once again her luck ran out on her. So instead grabbing herself a can of soda she settled back into her couch, relaxing into its softness. After grueling exams and nerve-wracking hours of studying for the next one, Kagome was more than happy to be able to have the weekend free of anything related to tests or reading at that matter. If she read one more word or even saw another pencil this entire weekend, she would jump of her roof happy to never have to take another test. Or does the afterlife have tests?**

**Letting her imagination run wild with her making up teachers with wings and textbooks holding the answers to afterlife exams, she was scared out of her skin when her brother came around and plopped himself next to her.**

**"Calm down Kagome, I'm not gonna eat you or anything." Souta was positioned rather awkwardly in the corner of the couch, his legs all curled under him and his arms up in the air as if protecting him from an air-born attack. His face was of pure shock and Kagome finally had enough breath in her to laugh, but soon stopped to glare at him again.**

**"You really shouldn't sneak up on someone like that twerp! I swear I could've had a heart attack or something!" Kagome's heart was going ten times its normal speed and she was glowering at Souta who had calmed down and was now sitting lazily next to her. She was about to tell him off for ignoring her when he suddenly yelped out in a disgruntled yell.**

**"I can't believe it! This is unbelievable! I can't BELIEVE THIS!" Kagome once again had the sudden urge to jump as far away as possible, but was held back by the back of the sofa in which she had crashed into. Her face was all flustered and her heart was beating out of her chest. Souta just jumped out of the couch and ran off to his room. Moments later he heard the same screams that sounded oddly like shouts of amazement. Facing the television, she was greeted by the sight of aliens with their heads cut off chasing after humans with ray guns down a bloody street full of human body parts.**

**"…and get it while it's still on the shelves folks, 'cause this game is selling out fast! On later news…" Kagome was positively seething with anger, and was about to race up the stairs and put a little of that visual to use, when her mother came down the stairs carrying her small handbag.**

**"Oh Kagome dear, I was looking for you. I have to make a trip to the grocery store, it seems someone is eating all the sweets and I know that your weekend here is very important to you, so I just thought I'd help you make it even more relaxing." Somehow, how mother's sudden act of charity didn't exactly convince Kagome of her mother's intentions. Noticing this, Ms. Higurashi sighed in defeat and let a small smile play with her lips.**

**"You know mother, not to be rude or anything, but you're no good at lying. That's probably where I got it." Before her mind could wander off to the many moments her lying abilities had let her down, her mother let a small giggle out.**

**"Well I suppose I've been caught. Alright, I was going down to the store to buy some sleeping medicine." Kagome's playful smile suddenly turned into a concerned frown. "Oh no dear don't worry. It's not for me, I'm perfectly fine. You see your grandfather has been particularly keen on trying to slip me some new potion he's conducted and honestly I'm quite terrified on what the outcome would be if I actually came to drink it. So in a last desperate attempt to save myself( Kagome let a small laugh escape at her mother's words) I have decided to…help my father with his daily naps, and hopefully be given enough time to get rid of that ghastly potion." Kagome's laughs couldn't be held back and her mother only let a guilty smile cross her face.**

**"And why don't you just wait until he does go to sleep, you know on his own?" Kagome couldn't help but sound a bit sarcastic. Her mother paused for a moment before answering.**

**"Well he's caught me twice already trying to steal it away from him, and now he refuses to go to sleep unless he's locked in his room holding the thing in his hands. I'm getting desperate here!" Kagome giggled at her mother and just gave her a kiss goodbye, plopping back on the couch.**

**All of a sudden, Kagome's breath caught in her throat as she felt a strong force wash over her, almost drowning her in it. Dropping the remote, her head unconsciously turned to the direction of the well house. The power wave had left as fast as it had came, and Kagome couldn't help but feel refreshed and almost eternal, but her heart told her that it had come from a place she'd rather not remember. She realized she was looking out of the window directly at the well house and she felt her body pulse. Something was calling to her. Though her mind and heart told her to stay, her body moved almost by itself leading her out the door. She was fighting a losing battle as she made her way closer to the well house.**

**"No, stop! No." Kagome wanted so badly to listen to her self, but it was as if this power had taken over, calling to her so strongly that her body couldn't deny it. It felt almost as if her body was lusting it, desiring that power, answering it willingly to just feel its presence once again. She felt herself give in, and every time she screamed in objection her body's lust washed over her seductively.**

**Opening the door, she stared down at the well. The light gleamed dimly as the sun began to set. The rainstorm was now a distant memory as the rainbow began to vanish with the changing sky. Vivid orange and red melted with bright pinks and whites as the sun called out the moon to watch over in its place. The well house was now dancing with the bright colors but shadows were drawing closer as if about to attack the life in the rays of the sun. Kagome's legs went to step down the stairs but a loud squeak brought her out of her trance-like state.**

**"Buyo? What are you doing here you bad cat?' A sudden streak of orange fur landed before her as her fat cat pounced at her feet. Smiling she went to go and pick it up, but drawing it's claws it slashed her arm causing red lines to appear upon her skin. "Ouch! What was that for?" The cat just meowed and jumped of the stairs down to the well house floor. Watching his movements, Kagome stepped over the top stair, making her way slowly towards him, bent on revenge.**

**She hadn't realized she was on the bottom step until she stumbled down to the floor, forgetting the higher distance the bottom step had with the ground. Her breathing became short as she walked closer to the well, leaning against its borders. She hadn't felt the trail of fresh tears falling down her face, now fully using the well as support. Letting the memories flood back, her knees gave way and soon she was sobbing at the foot of the well. This was the source of what her life had become. But she had learned to deal with her scars, and she had learned to forget about the pain that stung in her heart constantly. And after all, aren't scars like tattoos? Except with better stories. Kagome couldn't help but smile and soon her shoulders straightened and she sat there with her legs beneath her and head held high.**

**Getting up, Kagome was about to turn her back on this place once and for all, and head into her future where she would attend Kyoto University and lead a normal life for once, but a sudden motion caught her attention. Buyo seemed to be stalking a mouse because he was jumping from one point to another, paws extended before him. This was the most movement Kagome had seen out of the lazy cat, and she was watching him with amusement.**

**"Come on Buyo, time to go. You wanna help me pack up my stuff for Kyoto?" Buyo ignored her and kept pouncing closer to the well, dangerously jumping high over the well's borders. "Buyo, come on, or I'm going to lock you up in here." Kagome tried to be stern, but that just didn't fit with her so she sighed and tried to grab him in mid jump. Buyo slipped through her fingers, and to her horror, he fell straight down the dark well.**

**"Oh no! Buyo? Buyo! Oh please be ok! Buyo, here kitty kitty!" She tried not to panic but her heart was beating at a faster pace with ever passing minute, and tears threatened to fall. She couldn't hear any noise, and fearing the worst, she ran out to the garage and then ran back with a flashlight in hand.**

**"It's ok Kagome, just breathe, he's ok, nothing's wrong…then why isn't he answering? Because he's just scared…yea that's why! Oh Kami, Buyo! Come here kitty, Buyo!" Kagome tried hard to calm down, but it seemed she only made things worse for her with her over active imagination. Turning the flashlight on, Kagome flashed it down the well. And there at the very bottom was Buyo's form lying motionless on the hard ground. Kagome's shriek of fright caused her to jump at her own echo.**

**"No, no, no, no, this isn't happening! Buyo! Come on you fat cat, wake up! Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean that, Buyo, come onnn!" Without realizing, her hand went to her neck, where her fingers traced around a small necklace. Following the line down to a small crystal that hung beautifully from the simple necklace, the shikkon no tama. She hadn't been able to part from the jewel, it was her only memory from that era, and she treasured it with her life. But now she was before the well and she couldn't leave Buyo down there.**

**Reluctantly, she allowed her fingers to unclasp the necklace from her neck, laying it down on the border of the well. She fought back the many emotions that tried to overtake her, keeping her memories away as she climbed down the familiar rope ladder to the bottom of the well. Breathing in deeply, she placed a foot cautiously on the ground, before putting down the second. Thanking the heavens that nothing had happened, she turned to Buyo. At first, she poked him with a finger frightened about what could happen. When she was positive he wasn't about to jump at her, she got down on her knees and put her hand on Buyo's belly. He was breathing, and deeply.**

**"You stupid cat, you're only sleeping! I can't believe this! Grr!" Kagome cursed and damned everything she could before being able to calm down. "Making me come down here for you, you fat cat and all you're doing is sleeping! Unbelievable!" Picking him up, Kagome put him over her shoulders, not really making sure if she was gentle or not, and began climbing back up the ladder, careful not to drop him, though the thought wasn't such a bad idea.**

**Grabbing on to the border of the well, she made to grab Buyo and put him on the ground before she climbed out, but suddenly the cat awoke. Meowing hysterically, Buyo tried to jump off Kagome's shoulder, causing her to lose balance and reach for the wall. Her shoulder burned as she felt his claws dig into her shoulders before taking one last attempt and landing with a thud on the hard ground. Kagome felt her foot slip off the ladder and soon felt herself falling down the well. But before she let herself fall down to her certain death, she made an attempt to grab the well wall, but her fingers only took hold of a small object.**

**The sudden sensation of falling down hit her dead on as she remembered her dream. Had her dreams tried to warn her? Sure that she was about to hit the ground, she shut her eyes in fright and waited for the impact. But it never came. Opening her eyes she saw nothing but darkness before she saw what she held in her hand, the Jewel of Four Souls, and then a bright purple light engulfed her.**

Nyoko felt a drop hit her forehead as she sat under an old sakura tree breathing in the fresh scent of rain. Turning her head the skies she saw the approaching rain clouds and moaned. She really wanted to stay out here, it would be much more preferable to stay out in the rain rather than be inside with Lord Sesshoumaru. Deciding to stay outside, she nestled into the trunk of the tree and began to let her mind wander to the poor little girl who had passed right through her arms.

She remembered the day Lord Sesshoumaru brought her to the castle in nothing but bloody rags. Some scars etched into her face, but still she could see how adorable the little girl was. Amazed to say the least, Nyoko couldn't believe that a demon as hard and cold as Sesshoumaru had even paid attention to a little human girl. Always going on about how useless and pathetic humans were and how he thought demons were above trash like them, but here he was bringing one into his home, and caring for her almost like a father would his child.

Obviously he didn't mind them as much, for he lavished her with exquisite gifts and never minded whenever she interrupted him in his study. She was the only one who was ever allowed to go in there besides Jaken. She had followed him in there and at first Nyoko was sure the master would punish her and she prepared herself to protect the little girl, but nothing happened. He simply turned and closed the door behind her. She saw how the little girl's antics always calmed Lord Sesshoumaru, bringing about him a serene aura that she doubted he knew he held. Rin always smiled in his presence and never had Nyoko seen her master so at ease and peaceful that she grew to love the little girl as her own.

She had been with Lord Sesshoumaru for decades, reaching almost a hundred years of servitude to him. He had grown close to her, seeking her out whenever he needed to escape confiding in her many thoughts that crossed his mind. She felt almost as if his family, the only family he had and for that he never abandoned him, even when her family had called for her, asking her to return. She had asked him what he thought, and she saw his cold demeanor falter, and for once she saw the real Sesshoumaru, even if just a second. She had replied with a no, saying she would stay by her master's side. That day their bond became unbreakable. He had presented her with many gifts, and she had accepted them all with honor and deep appreciation but the greatest gift he had ever given her was now gone.

It had been three years that they had spent together, but life would not let Rin live past the age of 11. Nyoko had felt the warmth of her slip away, saw her smile slowly fade, her eyes lose their sparkle, and her laughter silenced. Her heart broke with ever vanishing breath and soon her charge had died in her arms. The little girl she saw as a daughter had been taken from her very hands, leaving her with nothing.

Nyoko sighed and closed her eyes, taking in the scents of her surroundings. Rain was heavy in the air and it was drowning the scents of the trees and flowers around her. But she didn't mind, she rather liked the scent of drowning flowers, it covered the rather strong scents of most of them making it almost soothing like. A clash of thunder brought her out of her trance and she saw the sky light up with vibrant streaks.

Sitting up she put her hands in her lap and took in a deep breath. Nyoko took her hand and lightly played around with her fingers, allowing a sudden burst of water flood into her palm. Calmly she began to bend it, forming it into shapes and swirling it around with a twirl of her fingers. Bringing her other hand up slowly, she began to squeeze the water into both palms, until it simply vanished into nothing. Smiling, she stood and set off towards the castle, sad that she couldn't stop these rains like she could back home. Her master simply wouldn't allow it.

**The sudden sensation of falling caused her body to react as it did those many other times she had gone through this same sensation. Her arms stretched themselves out besides her, and a feeling of peace washed over her as she closed her eyes. But her heart cried out in desperation. She didn't want to feel this way, not when she was heading towards the past.**

**Kagome kept her mouth shut, scared to scream out in frustration. Hoping that she would just keep floating between times, she was scared to death upon realizing she was standing above firm ground. Keeping her eyes on the floor beneath her she took in deep breaths, trying hard not to break down. Finally not being able to keep staring at the brown dirt beneath her feet, she turned her heads upwards. Her eyes slowly opened, and her throat closed up, causing her to gasp for breath.**

**Instead of the dark wooden roofs closing off the outside, she saw wide skies filled with dark rain clouds. Kagome felt the cold winds reach her even at the bottom of the well, and could smell the rain, even without a keen sense of smell.**

**"Oh great, had to come back when a storm's going on." Kagome was happy that she had her usual sarcastic remarks handy, and not the usual cries of pain whenever she so much as thought about where she was now. Hoping that she could just wait here until the jewel decided to take her back. But after waiting there for half an hour, dread began taking over her.**

**"Why am I still here?" Kagome rubbed the small orb in her hand. It was glowing a vibrant purple, but the usual light that took her from this time to the other never appeared. Cursing the jewel, she turned in every direction, only to be met with stone walls everywhere she turned to. Feeling dizzy, Kagome stopped and found herself facing the wall with the rope ladder that she used to climb out of the well whenever Inuyasha wasn't there to help her. Touching the rough texture of it, her hands climbed higher up the ladder, as her feet placed themselves in each rung almost by habit. Never having to look where she was stepping, Kagome could only keep her eyes on the dark skies above her.**

**Her hands suddenly came upon the cold feel of the wooden border that she found herself sitting upon many times whenever she needed time to think. That was where Inuyasha could always find her. Would he find her here now? Would he be waiting there, waiting for her to return? Is he right in front of me without me knowing? Slowly, Kagome lowered her head and she didn't know whether her heart skipped a beat out of relief or disappointment.**

**Her eyes couldn't help but tear up as she took in her surroundings. The forest filled with songs of birds and an open field that led down to the valley she had called home for three years. There, waiting for her, was the village in which her whole journey began. Her family would be there, not knowing that she was but a few miles from their reach.**

**Her arms began to shake from the pressure and she swung her foot over the well gracefully, along with the other. Her lungs demanded more and more air, and Kagome took longer deeper breaths just to keep from passing out. The sudden rumble of thunder woke her from her thoughts as she realized she was outside right before a storm came crashing down on her. She didn't know whether she should risk seeing him again, or tough it out and wait until the storm passed.**

**Her eyes set themselves upon a small clearing, and her face turned pale. Toughing it out it was. Kagome turned from the clearing and the valley, and began to walk.**

**"Ok I gotta find a cave or something, anything to keep me from getting soaked." Marching off into the familiar forest, Kagome began to feel comfortable for once since she had gotten home. Not even when she was home with her family did she feel the sensation of being comfortable, at peace, calm. She remembered feeling that way only when she was traveling under the ever-changing skies and passing forests and villages, as she was now. Kagome smiled a soft smile as she let the emotion take over her giving her a sense of protection and she kept walking into no certain direction.**

**Just needing to get away from the village and everyone who was there, she knew that she shouldn't be running away again, not when she was determined to face everything up front. But this was too sudden, too soon, and she wasn't prepared to deal with everything right now. Kagome sighed, realizing she would have to face them sooner or later, and have to see him eventually. But was she ready? Would she be able to go through with it? Kagome repeated the many questions that had suddenly flooded her mind, until she was exhausted mentally and physically.**

**Kagome looked around and saw that she was deep in the forest, not realizing how far she had walked. Somehow the comfortable feeling was gone, and now a sinking feeling had replaced it.**

**"Where am I?" She was lost, and had no idea where she was. 'I can't believe this, after three years of traveling here and I get lost in a couple of hours, that's pathetic!' Looking around, Kagome found no sign of a cave or shelter and now the rain was pouring down hard.**

**Soaked and exhausted, she kept walking until she came upon a clearing. It was small, and held small trees, but at the very end of it before the forest began again, the mountain stretched out creating a sort of roof. Smiling with relief, Kagome walked towards it hastily, thanking anything she could think of for getting out of this rain.**

**"Great now I just have to wait here until the stupid jewel feels like letting me go back home." Cursing at the thing, she felt a bit better, but not for long. Winds began to blow with full force, and the little roof was doing nothing to keep them from passing through it. Kagome was freezing to the point of numbness, but she couldn't move without risking getting pounded on by hail and rain.**

**Looking down at herself, she sighed. Perfect day to be wearing tight jeans and a light blue blouse that was already sheer enough. Rubbing her arms, she wished she had worn her sweats and sweater. Damn her persistent friends and their journeys to the mall!**

**"Wonder what they're gonna say when they find out I ditched them again?' Smiling a bit at the thought of her friends faces when they found out was enough to make her forget where she was for a few minutes before a hard rock hit her on the side of the head. "Ouch!" Rubbing her head, she looked around and saw a small rock lying beside her. "Damn rock!" Picking it up she threw it as far as she could.**

**"Ouch!"**

**"What! Uhh, is anyone there? Hello?" Kagome was sure she had heard a small voice cry out in pain. Terrified, she drew her legs into her chest and wrapped herself in a little ball, hoping no one would answer. But the sudden movement of the bushes in front of her knocked that possibility out.**

**"Maybe it's just the winds, I mean they are strong." Trying to comfort herself, with little avail, she watched as the bushes besides her began to rustle as well. "Oh no, oh no, oh no this isn't happening." Preparing for the attack, Kagome shut her eyes and brought her arms to her face. But the impact never came. Opening her eyes she was shocked to see about 5 or 6 little kids standing before her soaked and dirty. They looked terrible and all of them had dark circles under their eyes with scratches and marks all over their bodies. Terror was now replaced with worry as she positioned herself to sit on her knees, reaching out to the nearest little girl.**

**To her surprise the small girl walked slowly up to her and Kagome could see dry blood caked all over her face and her clothes were in shatters. Kagome couldn't help but let a small cry escape her, for she had never seen children in such condition, not so personally. Wrapping her arms around the little girl, she felt her cold skin and began to rub her small back until the little girl fell upon Kagome's body accepting the warmth of another.**

**Kagome looked around at the other children and saw their hungry expressions and smiled at them to come. Obediently they walked up to her and crowded around thankful for shelter. Kagome took turns holding each one in her arms, memorizing each of their faces, and seeing what they had endured. None of them spoke, but all of them fell deeply into her arms. After seeing each one, Kagome counted six children in all, and by the looks of it, they were no older than 6 or 8 themselves. Looking into all of their faces she decided that a boy that was sitting farthest from her but still pretty close was the oldest. His face was slimmer and he was taller than everyone else. Reaching out to him, the boy came and she smiled at him hoping she was right.**

**"Hi, my name's Kagome. What's yours?" The little boy looked up at her with big eyes full of tears. His face was absolutely dirty, perhaps the filthiest here, but his eyes were the most glazed as if he was half gone from this world. After a long silence, Kagome was beginning to think the boy would not answer but soon his lips began to move.**

**"Akeno." The young boy looked down at the ground and Kagome could make out a light blush starting to appear on his dirty cheeks. Smiling, a small laugh slipped through her lips and the young boy looked back up at her.**

**"Akeno is it, that's a wonderful name. I'm sure the meaning is somewhere around morning and bright fields right?' Akeno stayed quiet for a bit before nodding. Kagome turned to the other children, hoping that they would feel more comfortable to speak. She gazed at a little girl who was sitting next to Akeno with her hands in her lap and large bright eyes staring up at her. Kagome put her hands out in front of her and waited until the little girl put her hand in Kagome's. The little girl smiled and without having to be asked started talking.**

**"Hi, I'm Aiko. Akeno is my big brother you know." Kagome couldn't help but giggle and was surprised to hear Aiko laughing along with her. She was a pretty little girl, with two ponytails holding her short brown hair at the bottom of her head. Large brown eyes sparkled along with her smile and Kagome couldn't help but think of another little girl she once met.**

**"I'm Toru; I'm 6 years old, hi." Kagome turned to face a small little boy who held the softest color of blue in his eyes and a smile to match. Holding in a small laugh, Kagome gently held his hands. He didn't seem to mind, instead he scooted in closer.**

**"Hi Toru. Very nice to meet you. Wow six, that's pretty big." Toru gleamed with pride as she spoke to him. Kagome squeezed his hands and turned to see the girl next to him. She had noticed that there were only two girls and four boys in the little group. Before Kagome could ask her name Toru spoke up.**

**"That's Hana, she's my big sister." Kagome let go of Toru's hands and turned to face the young girl. She had straight long black hair, now knotted by all the winds, and was wearing the brightest outfit from them all. A bright yellow kimono adorned with orange fishes and a little fan at her side, though now it was in tatters and dirty. She had shy brown eyes and would not look up at her.**

**"Hi Hana. That's a very pretty kimono you're wearing. I remember my mom made me one when I was around 6 and I loved that kimono so much I ended up wearing it all the time." Kagome thought that she would open up to her, but it looked as if all the kids tensed up and their faces dropped to the floor. Startled, Kagome began to worry. Then it hit her. They were alone, no doubt, and they had no parents to watch over them. She had spoken about her mother, and now they were remembering theirs. Slapping herself mentally, Kagome reached out and embraced Hana in a deep hug. She could feel Hana freeze, but soon she melted away into the embrace and Kagome smiled feeling her small hands cling to her desperately.**

**"My mommy made me my kimono to. My birthday is in 1 week." Kagome let go of the child and wiped the tears from the little girls' face. About to speak out, Kagome felt a small hand tap her shoulder. Turning she saw the cutest sight she had ever seen. There in front of her were two small boys who looked exactly alike.**

**"You're twins? How kawaii!" Kagome couldn't help but squeal in delight. They both had brown hair that resembled a red tone with stunning green eyes that sparkled as soon as she as she saw them. They smiled at her remark and she could see that one of the twins had a missing tooth in the front. The boy with all his teeth scooted closer to her with questions in his eyes.**

**"Are you, a demon?" Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Akeno close in with his hand on the knife he held at his side. Kagome frowned at his reaction, but knew that he was protective no doubt. Poor boy though, he was shaking just as badly as the rest. Shaking her head, Kagome cupped the boy's face in her hands and leaned in.**

**"Do I look like a demon?" Being playful Kagome winked and the young boy laughed out loud. His voice was incredibly cute, high pitched and always curious. Nodding his head no, the other twin with the missing tooth crawled up next to Kagome so that she had to turn her head to see him.**

**"Your clothes are funny." Kagome laughed and looked down at herself. They would think that, after all fashion like this wouldn't come out for another 500 years. She thought about telling them the truth but thought against it. They would probably not believe her and either get scared or turn from her.**

**"Well…let's just say I'm not from here, ok? So what's your name?' the young boy nodded before glancing at his other twin.**

**"My name's Naoko, and that's my brother Makoto. He's older than me by a few minutes, but he's still a wimp." The twin in front of her, Makoto, shouted out at him and soon they were calling out names and sticking out their tongues at each other.**

**"Stop that you two!" Akeno called out and peace was restored. Kagome was surprised at how obedient they were and turned towards Akeno.**

**"How old are you Akeno?" Kagome asked him. He was startled at her question and that childish blush appeared once again.**

**"I'm 8, I'm the oldest here." Akeno spoke softly, though Kagome could still here him over the thunder and winds.**

**"I barely turned 6 this week!" Aiko, the cute little girl with the pigtails spoke up a smile of pride on her face. Kagome was happy that they felt comfortable enough to answer her and accept her care.**

**"Yea but I've been six for 3 whole months!" Toru, the boy with the light blue eyes remarked.**

**"Well we beat both of you, we're 7!" The twins both spoke up and Kagome couldn't help but squeal at their cuteness. They both blushed a furious red and Kagome laughed ruffling their hair.**

**Kagome turned to Hana, and saw her face brighten up a bit at being given attention. She smiled and finally spoke up in a soft and gentle voice.**

**"I'm turning 8 next week. This kimono was made for my birthday." Kagome smiled lovingly and saw as Toru tried to put eight fingers up. Kagome began to wonder whether they really had lost their parents or were just lost. Not sure if she should ask, she stayed quiet listening to the thunder clash against the sky and the children's soft voices. She felt Akeno's gaze upon her and turned to face him. He was looking at her with a weird look in his eyes, and Kagome understood.**

**"What happened to you?" Her soft question startled Akeno, but he remained quiet. Kagome pleaded with her eyes, begging him to explain. Finally he dropped his gaze and spoke.**

**"Our village was attacked by demons; we were the only ones who escaped. We ran away and never had the chance to go back. We were afraid they were still there." Akeno spoke harshly, as if the very thought drove him mad. Kagome felt heartbroken, knowing no 8 year old should ever go through something as horrible as that.**

**"Mommy said she'd meet us in the highest mountain where we could touch the clouds. Don't you remember, Akeno?" Aiko spoke out sternly, with her lips pouted out and finger waving about. Her brother just stared at the ground, and Kagome could've sworn she saw a few tears fall from his face.**

**"Akeno?" Kagome reached out but he just scooted away. Tears welled up in her eyes as she turned towards the others. All of their faces had lost their innocence; none had that childish carefree expression that ever child possessed. They were forced to grow up too soon, and fend for themselves after they had lost their parents.**

**Kagome looked down into each one of their faces. All of them looked lost and defenseless, desperate to find comfort out of anyone. Making her decision, Kagome took Akeno into her arms. At once he froze at her touch and looked up at her dumbfounded.**

**"I'll watch over you." Kagome smiled down at him. Surprisingly, Hana was the first to speak.**

**"You? But how?" Kagome blushed fiercely, knowing full well that she wasn't in much of a position to defend. Smiling sheepishly she shrugged.**

**"I know that I don't look like a very good protector, but you can't be out there all by yourselves. I'll travel with you, watch over you and feed you, don't worry about anything. I won't abandon you, and you'll never have to be alone again." The children seemed to lighten up and their eyes regained their sparkle. Akeno looked up at her with a small smile and for once since she had met them, he laughed.**

**No, she couldn't abandon them now; she wouldn't, no matter what. Once again she found herself having way more responsibility than she could handle in the Feudal Era. But she didn't mind. At least now, she wasn't alone either.**

**_I hope you liked it, lots of new surprises I know, but it'll all make sense soone nough don't worry! Now I must leave you guyz, until next time and please review, that's what keeps me going!_**


	10. Author's Note of Apology

**I am terribly sorry for such a long wait for my next udpate, but my Internet has been cancelled. It seems my stupid modem broke down and I have no way of downloading my story from my computer. I am sooooo sorry. Right now I'm using my uncle's computer, but my story isn't on here, so I can't update. I really hope you guys will understand, and I will update as soon as my internet is back up adn running, which will hopefully be soon. Until then, I'd like to answer your reviews, hopefully that will keep you happy. Again I'm very very sorry, please be patient with me. Thanx for the reviews by the way, they really were supportive. Love you guys, and thanx again!**

**Reviews:**

**demonchik39- Yes I feel much better, especially after that great weekend I had. You play an intsrument or am I just too dense to know summer band means something else? Either way, thats a lot of sun exposure, I recommend sunblock, just in case! Thanx for the support, hope you don't hate me for having you wait so long. Write back, love ya!**

**The Squabbit- Yea I know, she took an awful long time to get there, damn her! LOL But I'll make up for the lost time, trust me...I'd thought you'd figure it out by now, or is it in the chapter I haven't updated? Just to be nice I'll tell ya, it was Yukiko. Hint hint, she's not gonna be a good guy here. Thanx for the review, and please keep reading!**

**Ryomaru Inu no Taisho- Thanx for reviewing my first chapter! I hope you like it further on! Please keep reviewing! P.S. Welcome to the family!**

**laughingstockstables- Yea, the next upcoming chapters are gonna be long. The longer the better right? Thanx for the review, and please keep reviewing, I look forward to your reviews! Hope you still stay with me even with this long wait. Thanx again!**

**hermonine- Have you reviwed before? Your name seems familiar. Anyways, thanx for the compliment. Thats my whole purpose for the readers to like what they read, and I hope I don't let you down. Thats what I was going for, to show that Kagome still had a heart even after what happened. And I had to give her a reason to stay there, so I thought about kids. Cute and cuddly, and good characters to create. Thanx for the support, hope you keep reviewing! **

**Kagome13Chan- Thank you, thank you! takes a bow Yea in my mind, they are the cutest kids in the world, just imagine them and they bring a smile to your face! LoL. They've been through a lot, and you learn more in my next chapter, but I don't know when you'll be able to read it considering my stupid computer is being an ass! sorry. But yea please keep reviewing and hope you keep reading my story!**

**Alright you guys, again thanx for all your support, and I hope you still stay with me when I update my story. Just to make up for this long wait, I'll let you in on a secret, Sesshoumaru and Kagome will meet very very very soon. And all thanx to some kids, Rin included! Can't forget about poor Rin now can we? Just be patient with me please, and again I'm sorry for everything! I love you guys and appreciate dearly your support! Bye guys! Oh P.S. I start high school tomorrow! AHHHH! Just thought I'd share. Adios!**


	11. Family Lost and Gained

_**Alright, I hope all of you read my author's note, which explained to you why it took me so long to update, and I hope you guys don't hate me anymore. Now, this chapter I planned to make short, but then i got into the whole kid sitaution and yea, just couldn't possibly make it short. It's longer than my other chapters, and I hope it sort of makes up for the long wait. It expresses some emotions from Sesshoumaru, shocker I know, and also builds the bond between Kagome and the kids. Alright so on with the story.**_

_**I already replied to you guys, so I hope you reply back!**_

**Bold- change of character or scene**

_**Italic- author's notes**_

**

* * *

Chapter 10**

Lord Sesshoumaru stood before Rin's bed, a blank face worn as usual. But this time, it was different. It wasn't the usual expression of boredom, but someone would dare say, desperation. His eyes were narrowed and full of ice but they held a distracted look.

He could not name the emotion he was feeling, but he wasn't so sure he wanted to find out what it was. Gazing down upon Rin's still form, and deadly white features, his mask threatened to fall.

"My Lord." A squeaky voice called out to him in a cautious way. Sesshoumaru turned slightly, catching a glimpse of the imp in the corner of his eye. Jaken stood behind him, waiting for some sign of anything, anything that could show that his master was still with him.

"What is it?" Sighing with relief, the small green demon coughed and slowly walked until he was beside his lord.

"They are here." Sesshoumaru stiffened slightly. Turning fully to face Jaken, Sesshoumaru nodded in response and turned back towards Rin's form. He could hear Jaken's robes rustling as he made his way back towards the door. The door opened and a small stream of light fell across the floor. Sesshoumaru could make out the shape of two people walking into the room. One was taller than the other, but both shrunk in comparison to him.

"My lord, you called upon us?" The soft voice of Nyoko reached his ears and his face regained its usual expression of boredom. Sesshoumaru waited until Yukiko spoke, but she never did.

"Yes." Sesshoumaru's stern voice demanded respect, and both girls knelt before him. "Jaken, leave."

"Wha- But my Lord, I-" Jaken quickly clamped his mouth shut as he felt his master' aura flare with rage at disobedience. "Yes Lord Sesshoumaru." Jaken quickly walked out the door and shut it.

Silence filled the room as Sesshoumaru turned to glare down at the women's knelt forms. Sniffing the air, he distinctly made out the scent of snow. Both demons possessed the power to control the element of snow, Nyoko being able to control all elements and Yukiko specifically only snow and ice. Though his mind couldn't make out who held the scent that he found in his study.

"Which one of you entered my study without my permission?" Sesshoumaru's calm voice did not fool the two women before him. They knew full well that the eerie calm his voice held was only to mask the intense rage he felt within. Both winced at the sound of it, but neither spoke.

Impatient Sesshoumaru growled, causing Nyoko to speak up. "My Lord, you have forbidden anyone from venturing into your study, and I have no reason to disobey you." Looking up at him, her eyes held a silent plea for him to believe her. Sesshoumaru stared into her eyes, looking for any sign of a lie, but he wasn't sure whether or not to believe her. Turning towards Yukiko, he growled once again.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, I would never go against your orders." Yukiko did not look up at him. He was about to speak out once more, before Nyoko spoke.

"My Lord why are you questioning us?" Nyoko knew it was bold, and probably shouldn't have done it, but she was curious. She hadn't heard the slight growl from Yukiko.

"The scent of snow lingers in my study." Yukiko tenses immediately and mentally kicked herself for not hiding her scent before heading in there. But how was she to know he wouldn't be there? But she could cover it up, no problem.

"Lord, I don't mean to be out of place, but did you check if your windows were closed?' Sesshoumaru growled at Yukiko's question, but he couldn't help himself from thinking if they were or were not. Yukiko bowed her head once more, but she couldn't help but smile knowing she had planted doubt in his mind.

"Yukiko could be right. Winter is upon us my lord, and perhaps the winds brought in the scent of snow." Lord Sesshoumaru looked down upon them, having a look of thoughtfulness. Completely dismissing the fact that his servants had questioned him, he tried to go back in memory and find out if maybe he had overlooked that fact. But that still didn't explain the fact that Tenseiga was missing.

"It is not the scent of snow that concerns me the most. Though I can not be certain that the windows to my study were open, I will bring upon you no punishment, neither of you. However, I have another question to be answered."

Yukiko smirked, bowing her head deeper, allowing her hair to hide it from Sesshoumaru. Nyoko was a fool to try and help her out, idiot wench probably had no idea that she had indeed gone in their master's study. 'Perhaps I should repay her.' Yukiko smiled darkly, yes she would. Nyoko looked up at Lord Sesshoumaru with curiosity in her eyes. She knew her master was looking for very important information, or he wouldn't be asking Yukiko and herself.

"Though I can not explain the scent of snow in my study accurately yet, it was not the only thing I want explanations for." Sesshoumaru looked down at them, reading their body language like a book. Both were tense and he could smell fear and panic. However he wasn't sure whether that was caused by their fear of him or their fear of the situation.

"Something has been taken from my territory. Something very important to me, its value is immeasurable. I can't say whether the scent has anything to do with it but now you must surely understand my reasons for doing this." Lord Sesshoumaru watched as Nyoko's face expressed her shock. Yukiko held her look of innocent shock and curious eyes.

"You believe that either I or Yukiko could have taken whatever it was that was taken?" Nyoko could not hide the tone of disbelief in her voice. She knew she was nothing more than a servant in his eyes, but she thought they had a deeper bond that that of just a servant.

Sesshoumaru heard her voice and his mask almost fell. Ignoring everything inside of him, he nodded and Nyoko face almost fell to the floor. Her eyes watered and her mouth closed tightly shut. Yukiko nearly laughed out loud with enjoyment.

"My Lord, what was taken?" Sesshoumaru turned towards Yukiko. He wasn't sure whether to tell them or not. However that was that only way to find out who took the sword from his study.

"Tenseiga." Simply said, he walked past both of them. Closing the door, he nodded at Jaken to stay put and watch them. Taking the hint, Jaken stayed where he was, glad he wasn't about to be used as a kicking bag.

Walking along the now illuminating hallways, Sesshoumaru's thoughts once again fell upon Rin. Without his sword, he could not bring her back to life. It was the reason he did not feel panicked upon hearing the news of her death. She would never die by his side, he saw to that. But now? What if he was too late? Was their a time limit to Tenseiga? Would it work again on the same person? Could he find it?

Shaking his head, Sesshoumaru cleared his mind. He wouldn't worry with such thoughts. After all, he was Lord of the Western Lands. He had never lost at anything; never had he known the meaning of the word failure, and he wouldn't start now. He would find Tenseiga, revive Rin and wipe the look of grief from Nyoko's face. Once again he would be in peace and he would make sure nothing ever happened to any of them.

He could not understand why he was feeling the way he was. A feeling of despair, as if he was trying to make up for everything he had done wrong that caused this. It was a feeling he didn't like and tried to wave away, but he found that he couldn't ignore it. He couldn't deny it, was it shame that made him want to repair everything even if he knew he could fail?

For the first time in his life he felt the presence of failure near. Not the feeling you get when you actually suffer defeat, but when your close to it. Why did those two make him feel emotions he had dug deep inside him? A Lord should never have any weaknesses, never. Yet here he was risking everything, his reputation, his title, his lands, for a human girl who had already passed, and an element demon he had denied as a mate and degraded to a servant.

Could it be that he was coming out of denial? Denial of having a heart, a human metaphor to an emotion of compassion? Did he posses the will to feel compassion? To express compassion? And to express it towards the very thing he despised for years upon years? Humans? Could he actually be denying the fact that he wasn't as cold and cruel as he thought?

No! He was Lord, and that was final. No 'ifs' of anything! He was only doing this act of whatever you would want to call it for Tenseiga. After all he had to find the sword. No matter what its powers were, it was from his father. And he would not despise his father's memory by denying his inheritance. And when he found it, no doubt it would force him to call Rin's soul back from the underworld. He could do nothing but respond with its commands, after all it was from his father and he felt as if his father was commanding him to do whatever the sword desired. That was his stand on the situation and he would stick to it.

He hadn't noticed that he was walking in no certain direction and had ended up in an abandoned hallway. He hadn't been to this part of the castle in years. He looked around, noticing that the servants hadn't abandoned this wing as he had, for everything was in order and clean. Turning to his right, he ignored the door right in front of him, and instead put his sights on the wall beside it. There a life size painting hung, amazingly towering over Sesshoumaru. Not realizing it, he had knelt to his right knee looking up into the eyes of his father.

**

* * *

Kagome looked down at the 6 little bodies lying around her. They had all fallen asleep as soon as the storm had passed. Though her eyes threatened to close, she stayed awake, watching over them as she had promised. Never had she expected to find children lost and alone the day she returned to her past. She had thought that she would hide from the storm and then return undetected and safe. Now she was responsible for 6 kids and here she was in an already bleak situation.**

**Feeling Toru stir beside her she brought her mind back from its usual miserable state and thought about what to do next. She should find a village, there she could get them food and perhaps a new home safe from the dangers of the forest. After all, she could not stay here for ever, and she couldn't bring them back to the future no matter how much her heart desired it.**

**She knew she had promised to never abandon them, but she saw it differently then abandoning them. It wasn't as if she was just going to ditch them in the middle of nowhere. She would find them a home, somewhere where a family could take them in, raise them as their own, and protect them loyally. That was what was best for them, and she knew it.**

**But she couldn't deny the fact that she had grown attached to them. The twins, Makoto and Naoko were adorable and she couldn't help but see Shippou in the pair, mischievous yet loving. They had same characteristics, with their red-like hair and stunning green eyes. She gazed down upon one of them, Naoko. She knew by their clothes. Naoko wore black pants and a shirt with red and purple dragons blowing flames along his sleeves. Makoto wore the same outfit except his dragons were green and blue.**

**Kagome's gaze fell down upon the small figure of Toru, in his emerald green outfit, lined with blue trimmings on his sleeves and collar. Though his ensemble wasn't of great design, it was of great quality, meaning him and his sister Hana had to have come from a wealthy family. Like Toru's outfit, Hana's was also of great quality, but it was also of beautiful designs. Her yellow kimono was torn and dirty, but Kagome could still see its bright gold fishes embroidered into the soft material. Hana was shy and timid, but Kagome could see her eyes sparkle with life, and she knew she just needed a push to open up.**

**Unlike Hana's withdrawn ways, Aiko was outgoing and friendly. Her two pigtails bouncing with her nonstop giggles. Kagome couldn't help but fall for the little girl's charm and found herself most attached to her. It was as if her motherly instincts called out to her most when Aiko was around. She was a bubbly personality with attitude to match. Never rude, but she could defend herself with a fiery determination that rivaled her own.**

**Akeno however, was another story. He was quiet, reserved and bashful, always blushing whenever Kagome spoke to him. Though he was of young age, he carried himself about with a weight that robbed him of his childhood. Smiling rarely and never looking up into her eyes, Kagome felt her heart go out to him the most. He had gone through something he didn't want to remember, but hopefully, she could help him through it.**

**"Kagome?" A soft voice called out to her anxiously. Looking around, she saw Makoto, the eldest of the twins, sit up. His eyes held an insecure feeling and Kagome frowned.**

**"Yea, I'm here." Her voice was reassuring and kind and she saw him ease up. He smiled at her with his full set of teeth and looked around, his eyes purposely away from hers.**

**"Oh, just checking." He whispered, hoping she wouldn't hear it. Kagome could only look at him, not sure whether to smile or cry.**

**"I'm glad the storm passed. It was really scary." Makoto looked up at the sky, ashamed at revealing his secret fear of storms.**

**"Yea, storms kinda scare me to." Kagome smiled as he looked at her with wide eyes. She loved how innocent they were, but no matter whether they remembered their past or not, they had lost a part of them along with their parents. Their innocence was tainted in a way, not exactly pure.**

**"Are you still afraid of them?" Kagome thought a bit, remembering what they were talking about and answered.**

**"Not as much, they still make me feel uneasy, but not scared." Makoto sighed and he shoved his legs under him sitting with his legs crossed. His eyes were narrowed and his fingers traced over his chin. "What is it?' Kagome wanted to laugh, but she held the urge.**

**"Doesn't uneasy mean the same thing as scared?' Kagome could have dropped to the ground but she remained sitting. Blushing fiercely, Kagome giggled and a sheepish smile appeared on her face. Makoto giggled and fell down on Naoko on accident.**

**"Wha-what, hey!" Naoko shot up, pushing Makoto off him. His eyes were still half shut, and a bit of drool still hung from his mouth. Kagome laughed out loud, causing Naoko to swirl around accidentally stepping on Aiko's hand. She awoke with a cry of pain and looked around with tears in her eyes.**

**"Naoko! You're gonna pay!" Angrily, Aiko stood up and made to slap Naoko on his head, but he ducked and fell on top of Hana. Hana in turn rolled over crying out in pain, squashing Akeno beneath her. His muffled cries only made Kagome laugh harder at the scene before her.**

**"What's going on?" Kagome looked down at her lap and saw Toru's small face peek out. Calming down, Kagome smiled won at him.**

**"Nothing don't worry about it." Toru looked around and saw some on top of others, Aiko with tears in her eyes, and Naoko looking confused. Shrugging he sat up and snuggled into Kagome's arms.**

**"Kagome, my fingers hurt." Aiko cried out and Kagome bent down slightly and kissed her hand gently. Aiko seemed content and turned to glare at Naoko who in turn avoided her eyes.**

**"Ok, now that we are all awake and healed, how about we go and find a river to wash up in?" Kagome scooted her way out of her shelter for the night and stretched out as soon as she was certain she wasn't going to smash her head against the rocks. The kids stared at her in her unusual clothing, not being able to figure out if she was human or not. Hana walked up to her and scrunch her eyes in the bright light of the morning sun.**

**"I saw one when we were walking." Kagome looked down at her and grinned down at her. Hana only looked up at her with happy eyes and turned towards the others. They all looked at her and then at each other. One by one they made their way out of the small cave and stood next to her.**

**"Then off we go I guess." Kagome turned, and suddenly felt a small hand wrap around her own. Looking down at her side she saw Aiko smile up at her radiantly. Another small tug from her other hand and suddenly Toru appeared at her side too. Hana, Makoto, Naoko, and Akeno smiled and followed her as Kagome made her way into the forest.**

* * *

"Souta!" A voice rang out inside the entire house, causing Souta to poke his head out of his bedroom door.

"Yea mom?" He replied loudly. He waited, listening to the sounds of paper bags crinkling and then the slam of a door.

"Come and help me." Souta sighed and walked down to the kitchen. He saw that she had hit some sale, because she was carrying about ten bags. Rushing to aid her, she sighed in relief as she put down her three bags. Souta struggled, but succeeded in safely placing all 5 bags he was holding down on the counter.

"What did you buy mom?" Ms. Higurashi turned and smiled.

"Many things that will surely be gone by tomorrow by the way you empty out the kitchen." She playfully teased him, and Souta just mumbled back.

"Yea well it's not just me who pigs out in this house; Kagome eats just as much as me." Souta defended himself, sneaking a bag of cookies behind his back.

"Oh yes where is Kagome? I bought her something." Souta shrugged and began to sneak away but his mother wasn't dumb.

"Put that bag back. I bought those for your sister. If you're hungry you can wait until dinner." Souta growled and reluctantly put the bag back. Turning, he walked out of the kitchen, still grumbling about his lost snack.

"Souta call Kagome for me will you?"

"She's not in her room!"

"Then where is she?"

"I don't know!"

"Don't yell at me!"

"I'm not yelling, I'm just making sure you hear me!"

"I call it yelling!"

"Well I don't!"

"Souta!"

"Sorry mom."

**

* * *

They had walked for almost half an hour, searching for the river Hana had seen. They hadn't even found a pond, and Kagome was beginning to sense their tiredness. Stopping Kagome turned and let go of Toru's and Aiko's hands.**

**"How about you rest for a bit, and I look around for some fruits?" She could see their eyes grow suspicious and Kagome sighed. "I promise I'll be right back. Just take a little rest, and I'll find something for you to eat, ok?' Smiling for extra reassurance, Kagome hoped they would trust her. Aiko and Toru immediately nodded, and soon Makoto and Naoko followed. Hana and Akeno were more cautious, but they still nodded in approval.**

**Giving them another smile, Kagome walked into the brush and began searching for anything to eat. Picking at berries here and there, testing if they were ripe or poisonous. Her fingers hurt after a while of being scratched and pricked by thorns and branches. Thinking seriously about just getting whatever she saw first and finding out later what could happen, she crawled under a bush and found herself in front of a small lake.**

**"Oh thank Kami! If I would have seen another freaking bush, I would have gone crazy!" Kagome stood, wiping at her jeans, which had been torn on many places from crawling and crossing through brush. Fixing her hair, she walked closer to the water. Standing right before the water could touch her, she tested the water with her finger. It was freezing, but the kids had to bear with her because they had to be washed. Turning, she walked back the way she came, praying that she could find it again.**

**It hadn't been long before she heard the laughter of Aiko and Toru, and followed their voices back to the clearing where she had left them.**

**"Kagome!" Aiko was the first to see her and came running with her arms spread out. Toru followed, smiling as if it was a game, who could clobber Kagome first? Bracing herself for the impact, she felt a small little force ram into her. Tumbling to the ground, she was squeezed and stepped on and practically ran over to death, but she didn't mind that much.**

**"Yea, I'm here, but not for long if you keep knocking the air out of me." Giggling Toru and Aiko let go, and Kagome could see the relieved faces of the twins and Hana and Akeno.**

**"Did you get us anything?" Naoko asked curiosity all over his face. Frowning a little, Kagome nodded no, but then her smile reappeared.**

**"But I did find a lake. Though it's a little hard path but I'm sure you can all squeeze under the brush better than I can." Giggles resounded throughout the clearing as the Makoto and Naoko erupted in laughter. "What's so funny?" She turned behind her to face the two who were red in the face with tears falling down their cheeks. Frowning, Kagome continued asking them, until she heard the laughter of Aiko and Toru behind her. Turning she saw the smiling faces of Akeno and Hana who were trying very hard not to explode with giggles. "What's the matter with you guys?"**

**"Kagome…giggles…it's just your pants…giggles…they have a…giggles…hole!" The children burst out with laughter and snorts. Turning a deep shade of red, Kagome tried to see the back of her jeans, but only caused the children to laugh harder. Frustrated Kagome stomped her foot down and glowered at the kids who immediately stopped.**

**"So you think this is funny, huh?" All the kids faces turned from fright to playfulness as they realized what Kagome was about to do. All over the forest little shrieks and yelps were heard as Kagome chased the kids around trying to catch at least one. Trapping the twins, they yelped out in despair and both giggled and laughed as she held on to them from around their stomachs. Laying them down on the floor she tickled them mercilessly until they had tears streaming down their faces.**

**"Ok…gasp…"**

**"We give up…giggle!" Makoto and Naoko cried out and Kagome couldn't help but exclaim at their cuteness.**

**"Aww that's so kawaii! You finish each other's sentences!" Makoto and Naoko blushed and Kagome let them go. All the kids were laughing at them, mocking them for getting caught. The twins just let a sheepish smile appear on their faces and they bowed their head in shame. Kagome smiled and clapped her hands. "Ok guys, it's time to get moving. We need to get clean and them find a place to stay. So let's get." Kagome waited until the kids took their usual positions, Aiko and Toru clamped on to her hands, and Akeno, Hana, Makoto and Naoko walking right behind her.**

**Kagome took them down the familiar path down to the lake, cursing and growling every so often about how she wished she was their size. Her body had grown accustomed to her life back home, and she felt so out of shape now that she was back even though she was best in her P.E. classes. Finally reaching the last bush, the one that probably ripped her jeans in the back, Kagome sighed upon seeing the still water.**

**"It's huge!" Toru exclaimed and Kagome couldn't help but laugh. To him it probably did seem big but the lake wasn't as big as he made it out to be. He started off running towards the water, and Kagome feared the worst, but before she could get to him, Hana reached out her hand and grabbed him by the collar.**

**"Don't go running off like that! You could get hurt, and then what! Don't ever do that again!" Toru nodded in agreement, muttering a silent apology. Kagome was hurt to hear the desperation in Hana's voice when she yelled at him. She didn't want to be left alone.**

**"Aiko, hold my hand, come on." Akeno called out to his sister tenderly as he walked towards the edge of the water. Aiko complied and walked along side her brother. Kagome watched as he tested the water with his toes and then get splashed by Aiko who had a mischievous smile on her face. Soon Makoto and Naoko joined in and Toru escaped from his sister long enough to jump into the water splashing everybody. Hana just yelled after him and sighed.**

**"Aren't you going to join them?" Hana looked up at Kagome who had appeared at her side. Kagome watched as Hana watched the group play. Her eyes held longing but she stayed put.**

**"I have to watch over my brother." Kagome sighed and sat down, waiting until Hana did the same.**

**"I have a little brother too. Souta, he acted just like Toru. Always getting himself into trouble, but you could never stay mad at him." Kagome smiled remember the time Souta had broken her favorite porcelain doll, and Souta had begged for her to forgive him. He was only about 6, and Kagome couldn't ignore his little puppy eyes.**

**"Toru just can't sit still." Hana watched him jumping in the water laughing at anyone who got wet. Aiko was crying and Akeno was trying to console her, splashing Makoto for spraying her in the face.**

**"He's a kid, he shouldn't have to. I bet you were the same when you were little." Hana stayed quiet for a while, and Kagome thought she wouldn't answer her. But then she saw Hana sigh.**

**"Mother used to say that I was twice as worse as Toru. I would get into the mud after it rained and just roll around in it. I was a little troublemaker, she would say." Hana's eyes welled up with tears, but Kagome didn't want to see them fall.**

**"I can't imagine anyone any one worse than Toru. But you are related." Kagome was relieved to see Hana smile. Hana turned to her, with sparkling eyes as if looking for something.**

**"Yea, now he's my only family." Hana looked at the ground and Kagome watched her struggle not to cry.**

**"No. You have me now." Kagome wrapped her arms around Hana gently, and stroked her back as she would with Souta whenever he came crying to her. Hana hugged her tightly, as if afraid to let go. "And you also gained a whole other family." Hana hiccupped and looked up. Kagome smiled and turned towards the other 5 kids still playing in the water. Hana looked confused at first but then smiled. She stood up slowly, and began to walk towards them. Halfway down the small hill, she stopped and turned towards Kagome.**

**"Great now I have 4 younger brothers and sisters." Giggling, Hana ran into the water joining the others in their splashing. Kagome smiled with tears in her eyes. She had a loving family that was still with her, but them, they had lost their parents. Her heart cried out in pain guilty about having left her family for so many days at a time. They worried about her every time she left, not knowing whether she was dead or seriously hurt. Never being able to contact her, they must have been sick with worry.**

**She remembered the day she came back after her journey was over. Seeing her mother that way was heartbreaking, especially knowing she was that way because of her. Her mother had mourned her, cried for her non stop, and Kagome was in the past as if everything was perfect. How inconsiderate she was. But now she was doing the same thing. She had left without telling anyone. But it wasn't like she had planned it; she didn't know herself that she was going back.**

**But she had come back, and memories threatened to break her. Tears threatened to fall, carving fresh new paths across her cheeks. Kagome couldn't help but see him everywhere she looked. Her heart jumped at ever rustle, every noise, imagining it was him. The very sound of her name caused her pain. She had left her family, abandoned them, put her own life on the line, and almost failed school, all because of him. And what had he repaid her with? Betrayal. Everything she had given him was thrown back in her face, hitting her dead on.**

**She still held the scars. Kagome's hand went to her heart as she remembered everything. Naraku's scream, Mirouku's cure, Sango's tears falling over Kohaku, and Inuyasha's disappearance. Her feet pounded against the ground as she ran after him. Tears streaked by, wind slapping her face as she tried to catch up to him. The sudden sound of voices, cries and then more running. That was her last memory of this place. Other than that she just remembered having a few days in the forest, and then realization hit her. That was the day she left without saying anything to anyone.**

**"Kagome!" Jumping at her name, Kagome looked up to see the Naoko's face looking up at her. He was waving from the edge of the shore, smiling a bright smile. "Come on! The water's great!" Kagome couldn't help but smile, and she waved back.**

**"I'm coming!" Standing up, Kagome's eyes happened to glance at a small hill just on the other side of the lake. There she spotted the outlines of a hut. Kagome looked back, making sure she saw a real hut. And sure enough, there was the outline of a hut in the top of the hills. Making sure the kids were alright, Kagome walked alongside the lake careful to stay in view of them. Her eyes watched the hills, watching the outlines of the huts become clearer.**

**Figuring out that the walk to the village would take half a day, if they only made 2 stops, but it wasn't far if she could see it from here. Kagome decided that they would head out that way tomorrow, that way they could get some rest and hopefully not make any stops on their way to the village. Taking off her shoes, Kagome rolled up her jeans and stepped into the shallow part of the lake. The kids all watched her for a minute before going back to their playing. After a while the kids had gotten tired and cold. They hadn't taken off their clothes, so now they had no way of getting dry. Kagome sighed as Aiko whimpered about being cold, and Naoko complained about dirt in his pants.**

**"Well you guys shouldn't have gone in with your clothes. Now you have to wait until we find a place to stay and I build us a fire." Kagome wanted badly to just cradle them up in her arms, but her motherly instincts kicked in telling her they had to learn. Sighing heavily, she kept them walking until they found a huge tree not far from the lake. "This will do for tonight. Now, Akeno could you help me find some firewood?" He nodded and soon they came back with handfuls of wood.**

**"Kagome are you sure you can start a fire?" Makoto asked, not wanting to sound mean. Kagome then remembered, she didn't have matches, or supplies, nothing. She didn't know how to start a fire without matches and she wasn't the greatest camper ever. Inuyasha was the one who usually set up everything and all she had to do was light it with the match.**

**"I'm sure we'll figure it out." Kagome giggled nervously, and she could see that they didn't really believe her. But before she could do anything, Akeno took two sticks and began to rub them together until a spark flew and soon their campfire was ablaze. "Wow! How did you learn to do that?" Akeno smiled at her appraisal and sat down next to her, blowing on the fire.**

**"My father took me out hunting once. He taught me how to start a fire whenever he caught something." Akeno stared into the fire.**

**"Daddy was always trying to teach him how to catch the animals, but Akeno always shot the arrow the other direction. He wasn't very good at hunting." Akeno blushed a fiery red.**

**"Shut up Aiko! It's not like you could do any better." Akeno shot back.**

**"I would never kill a poor animal." Aiko debated glaring at Akeno. Her older brother just stayed quiet, glaring her down.**

**"I wasn't very good at archery either." Kagome broke the silence. Akeno looked up at her.**

**"You used to do archery?" His voice held disbelief and Kagome knew why. She didn't look like being very good at hunting.**

**"Well I didn't hunt; I used it as a weapon. When I started I was horrible. Inu- No one ever thought I was very good at it." Kagome paused.**

**"And then?" Aiko's voice popped in.**

**"Oh, well I never gave up. Even when everyone else put me down, I never stopped trying. And then I started getting the hang of it. After a while I got pretty good at it, and I showed every one that I wasn't completely useless." Kagome's eyes burned with fire, but the kids weren't sure whether it was a reflection or not.**

**"Well I'll never get better at it. Not now anyways." Akeno's sad tone brought Kagome back.**

**"Well, how about you try and practice with me." Kagome tried to cheer him up.**

**"But we don't have any bows." Kagome was shot down pretty quick and while still recovering, Akeno spoke again. "Besides, I never liked it anyways." Akeno looked up at Kagome who was wearing a drooping expression. 'Man, that was a painful no.' Snapping out of it, Kagome looked down at Akeno. She had a feeling that it wasn't because he didn't like archery that he never wanted to do it again.**

* * *

Lord Sesshoumaru stepped into the large room. Even now, the room still amazed him. Its extraordinary size and incredible décor with a magnificent doorway to the balcony. The bed was in the middle of the room, majestic in size and appearance. Its frame was golden, with posts that went up in a dull spike surrounded with vines of gold threads. The headboard was amazingly simple compared to everything else; it held just a single carving in the middle. The image of two swords crossing each other, each the shape of a fang with the face of an Inu-youkai looming over it as if watching the swords.

The bedspreads were of white silk, and the pillows held the crescent moon mark. Above the bed was a draping curtain that surrounded the whole bed. It was also white, but thick and heavy and it was designed with the shapes of thunder clouds and lightning. It was a sign that meant this was where the Lord slept. His father's scent held the same as a thunderstorm, with the aroma of rain, thunder, lightning, and wind all mixed into a strong and terrifying smell that caused any to tremble. The room held sitting areas with small libraries in each corner of the room. And on each wall of the room, was a painting of ancient Lords that had ruled over these lands for centuries. One day, a wall would hold his painting, but would he be remembered?

His father was known far and wide for his incredible strength and power. However, he was also known for having taken in a human for a second mate. Therefore, Inuyasha was born and that was his father's demise. No matter how hard he tried to hate Inuyasha by blaming him with their father's death, he never could. He would say it, but never actually mean it. Though he did feel resentment towards him, strong enough to borderline hatred, all because he inherited the sword of power. All he got was the sword of mercy, Tenseiga. What he desired more than anything was Tetsusaiga, a sword that could do some real damage if wielded correctly, unlike that idiot Inuyasha who wielded it like a madman.

Possession of the sword would be his legacy, he would be remembered for wielding the greatest sword there was, and will ever be. Sesshoumaru walked over to the bed, and let his hands take hold of the spikes at the end. He had been told by his father himself that someday he would be ruler, Lord of all the Western Lands. But when his father passed, he had refused to sleep in this room, flat out denied it.

His reasons were known to only him, and that's the way it would stay. He didn't want anyone to think differently of him if they found them out. He looked up at the ceiling, breathing in deeply. Only Lords slept in this room, respected and memorable Lords who had passed down from history even centuries after their death. And as much as he hated to even think it, he would never be as great as his father, therefore refused to sleep in his chambers. Only when he grew to be as great or ever greater would he allow himself to sleep in his room.

"Father, I swear it on your memory; someday I will become your rival in power."

_**

* * *

**__**So hope you liked it, and it should hopefully clear up a few things, you know about Yukiko and Sesshoumaru...maybe..ok yea anyways, please review, and let me know whether I have some loyal fans, cause its for you guys who I keep this story going for. I hope I haven't lost any of you! Again please review, and just wanted to give a special thanks to demonchik39 who finally emailed me!**_

_**Jewel of Four Souls- Your the only one I'm replying to today! YAY! You reviewed all my chapters and all in the same day! I love you! Yea ok enough excitement. Sorry i had to let Rin die, but it's all ok don'y worry, it was for a good cause. Unfortunetly, it won't get happy for a while, cause I have to make Kagome go through lots more and yea but don't worry the end will be happy. Why are you confused? Alright review back please!**_


	12. NOT A CHAPTER

**_To My Loyal Fans_**

**_I feel really terrible for doing this, but I have to be fair. I'm going to take my story off Fanfiction for a while, because I don't find it fair that I can't update to you guys in time and also school is interfering a lot in my time to work on Change Of Heart. So while it's not being posted I will work on it and get back up with all my chapters and who knows perhaps a second part could come out of it. But until then, I'm sorry for keeping you waiting for nothing, but stay updated because I will post this story again. Once again I'm sorry and until later._**

**_Truly Yours_**

**_KOGASgurl_**


End file.
